


Когда зазвонит колокол

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Gen, Rating: PG13, Violence, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будь осторожна, когда зазвонит колокол.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: открытый финал; Галатея бы никогда! (с)
> 
> Фик написан на рождественский фест Secret Yoma
> 
> бета - jotting

Воздух пах сыростью, мокрой хвоей и совершенно чудесно и необъяснимо – овсяной кашей. Ну и растопкой, само собой, щекотным запахом костра.   
Хелен шумно потянула ноздрями и с недоверием оглядела путь перед собой.   
Через лес не вело ни дорожки, ни тропки, куда ни глянь – черные стволы сосен да серые мартовские сугробы, уже начинающие проседать, в бесчисленных дырочках от оброненной деревьями влаги и редких цепочках птичьих и заячьих следов.  
Горы по обеим сторонам ущелья многозначительно подпирали собой белесое небо.   
– Добрый боженька Рабоны, – сказала она, упирая руки в бока. – Благослови нас хорошо пожрать. А... Эй!  
– Прости, – сказала Денев, выбираясь из-под свисающих донизу темных еловых лап. Уголки ее губ слегка подрагивали.  
– Я ни хрена не верю в твою искренность, – буркнула Хелен, вытряхивая снег из капюшона.  
– Я решила чуток тебя остудить, – Денев подошла, загребая ногами снег, и помогла Хелен отряхнуться.   
– Что плохого в сладкой овсяной каше? Я уже не помню, когда последний раз сытно ела.  
– То, что здесь ее может готовить кто угодно. Ты же сама понимаешь.  
– Понимаю, – вздохнула Хелен. – Но мы можем хотя бы поторопиться? Пока "кто угодно" не съел ее до последней ложечки?  
– Можем, – улыбнулась Денев и поправила лямку ремня на груди. – Но пообещай не терять головы.  
– Ну ты же идешь сзади, если что, подберешь, – хохотнула Хелен.   
Они принялись пробираться через сугробы. 

Кострище было устроено умно: между двух высоченных вертикальных камней, прилегающих под наклоном к скале. Под этой скалой, под естественным каменным навесом, была пещера: Хелен разглядела натянутую до земли шкуру. Снег перед входом был плотно утоптан. Тропинка вела вдоль скалы за поворот, откуда доносилось воркование родника.   
Со всех же других сторон скалу окружали сугробы, и, если не вглядываться, можно было бы решить, что здесь никто не живет.   
– Хорошо устроились, – шепотом сказала Денев, влезая на скалу и отряхивая штаны от прилипшего к ним мокрого снега.  
– Кто? – проворчала Хелен, цепляясь за каменные выступы и подтягиваясь следом. Длинный клеймор, привешенный за спину, изрядно мешал.   
– Да вот они, – кивнула вниз Денев. Хелен глянула – и расслабилась.   
Через костер был перекинут железный прут, а на крюке висел котелок с булькающей кашей. Возле костра, выложенного камнями, сидела девочка-подросток в теплой дубленой куртке и смотрела в огонь.  
Из-за скалы, из-за поворота, шел еще один подросток, в меховых куртке и штанах. В каждой руке у него было по полному ведру. Вода плескала ему на ноги.   
– Подгорит! – шмыгая носом, громко сказала Хелен.  
Девочка вскочила на ноги – котелок чуть не рухнул в огонь – обернулась, принялась рассматривать снизу вверх замершую на краю скалы Хелен. Мальчик уронил свои ведра, бросился бежать. В руках у него, как по волшебству, появилась острога, которую он направил вперед, загородив собой девчонку. Та была низенькая, светловолосая и большеглазая. У мальчишки все лицо усеивали темные конопушки.   
– Клеймор!  
Хелен еще немного покрасовалась, давая время себя рассмотреть – черная обтягивающая форма, короткий кожаный плащ, рукоять меча над плечом – и легко спрыгнула на снег.   
Девочка беззвучно опустилась на корточки. Мальчишка махнул своей острогой.   
– Спокойно, – сказала Денев, спускаясь следом. – Людей мы не трогаем. Вы меня понимаете? Вы умеете говорить?  
– А вы что, думаете, – мальчишка задрал подбородок и выпрямил спину. Куртка у него на груди натянулась и клеймор переглянулись – мальчик оказался еще одной девочкой. – Думаете, что все, кто живет за Стенами, дикари безмозглые, так?  
– Говорить умеет, – хихикнула Хелен.  
– Ну, всякое бывает, – пожала плечами Денев. – Мы видали по эту сторону Стен людей спятивших, замкнутых, одичавших детей, случайно выживших калек... Хорошо, если время от времени попадается кто-то нормальный.   
– Это не очень-то красиво звучит, – тихо сказала младшая девочка. – Коренным жителям этих земель не понравилось бы, что их считают убогими... Раньше здесь были целые деревни...  
– И где те деревни? – наклонила голову Денев. – И где те жители? Все изменилось.  
– Подгорит же! – встряла Хелен.   
– Да, с появлением... – тихо сказала младшая. И замялась.  
– ...уродов, – завершила ее мысль старшая. И улыбнулась резко и неприятно. – Вы ведь на них охотитесь?  
– Ну помешайте же кашу, – в наступившей тишине попросила Хелен, и младшая, словно очнувшись ото сна, потянулась снять котелок и принялась помешивать его деревянной ложкой.   
Старшая и Денев продолжали мерить друг друга взглядами, пока наконец Денев не сдалась:  
– Не совсем. В этот раз мы ищем человека. Особого человека. Человека, которого «уроды», судя по всему, должны опасаться. Вы или ваши близкие не слышали о таком?  
– А, – сказала старшая и почесала веснушчатый нос. – Нет у нас никаких близких. Мы сами по себе. Вдвоем.  
– Вдвоем? – недоверчиво спросила Хелен. – Одни в лесу, и никого на целые мили кругом? Такие маленькие?.. А как вы охотитесь? А молоко откуда? А крупа?  
– Всегда вдвоем, – подтвердила старшая, переглянувшись с младшей. – Так, понемножку справляемся. Молока хотите?  
Хелен взглянула на Денев и увидела, как лицо той снова смягчается, а губы трогает улыбка. Поймав ее взгляд, Денев едва заметно кивнула.  
Всегда вдвоем.  
Прямо как они сами.

В пещере было сумрачно и тесно. Все свободное пространство было заставлено бочонками, вязанками дров, мешками с зерном, завешано шкурами. В одном закоулке стояла звериная вонь – там в загоне топталась коза и скакали кролики. В другом Хелен увидела кровать – доброе ложе из сосны и еловых веток, затянутое шкурами, заваленное мехом. Денев подтолкнула Хелен в бок твердым локтем – ложе было только одно.   
Младшая девочка налила Хелен чая, горького и горячего, и, когда Хелен уже взяла ложку и наклонилась над котелком, сказала:   
– Только мы не совсем одни на многие мили. У Кривого пика есть еще деревушка. Мы родом оттуда. Только не вздумайте туда ходить!  
– Почему? – спросила Хелен, не донеся ложку до рта.  
Девочка потупилась.  
– С чужими там плохо обходятся, – еле слышно сказала она.  
– Прогоняют?  
– Нет, – девочка говорила, едва шевеля губами. – Но на ночь там лучше не оставаться. Утром можно не уйти... Понимаете?  
– Ага, – Хелен лихорадочно соображала. – А если чужих нет?  
– Тогда можно не досчитаться одного из своих, – раздался голос старшей. Та стояла у стены, скрестив руки, и ее резкий профиль выделялся на фоне натянутой шкуры. – Раз в два-три новолуния кто-нибудь умирает. Сперва были старики, потом пошли младенцы. Но иногда кажется, что хоронят тех, кто всех раздражает. Кто не такой, как другие.   
– И давно так продолжается? – спросила молчавшая до того Денев.   
– С три четверти года. С тех пор, как там кое-кто появился. Ну, в смысле, один пришелец.  
– Человек? – переспросила Денев. – Не «урод»?  
– Не-а, – старшая снова улыбнулась короткой мрачной улыбкой. – «Уродов» ни с кем не перепутаешь.

Когда они, простившись с хозяйками, выбрались из пещеры и пошли вдоль скалы, Хелен, оглянувшись назад, сказала, вытирая измазанный в каше рот:  
– Денев, ау. Тебе эти девки нравятся?  
– Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под "нравятся", – подала голос Денев, стараясь ступать по вытоптанным в снегу следам.   
– Да я не о том, – Хелен фыркнула. – Я к тому, что очень уж они подозрительные. Живут вдвоем в такой глуши... Я до сих пор не могу понять, как они перетаскали сюда все добро, чем питаются, и почему не замерзли нахрен! И почему не видно следов! Летают они над сугробами, что ли?  
– Может, перетащили до снегопадов? – предположила Денев.  
– А почему они ушли из деревни? В наше-то время, когда каждому, отставшему от общины, погибель!  
– Хелен, ну что ты гнусишь, как рабонский проповедник, – Денев перепрыгнула корягу. – Ты не поняла ничего, что ли? Они сбежали. Не хотят никому подчиняться. Вряд ли это могло понравиться в их замшелой общине.   
– Значит, нас тоже там тепло не примут? – сказала Хелен, на ходу толкая Денев бедром.  
Денев стукнулась вторым бедром о скалу и внимательно глянула на Хелен.  
– Вот как дам сдачи…  
– Прости.  
– На самом деле, – Денев опять перепрыгнула поваленный ствол. – Меня не смущают случайно выжившие в самой глуши мира девчонки, но целая деревня здесь, вдали от неприступных стен... Почему их еще не сожрали «уроды»?  
– Думаешь, что это наша цель? – спросила Хелен, прищуриваясь. – «Пришлый человек»? Не просто йома, но кое-кто поважней?   
– Вряд ли бы «уроды» боялись простого йома. Разобраться легко. Достаточно лишь выпустить йоки и проверить его ауру.  
– Сделаем это сейчас? – Хелен чуть не заплясала от нетерпения.   
– Погоди. Выпустим поближе к деревне, чтоб он не сбежал, – серьезно сказала Денев. – Нам надо выполнить это сраное задание.   
– Точно! – Хелен отстала – вроде бы как вычистить снег из-за голенища, а сама наклонилась и слепила снежок.  
– Даже не думай, – не оборачиваясь, сказала Денев. 

Деревня была окружена тройным тесаным частоколом. Хелен аж фыркнула, оценив эту пародию на великие Стены. Денев ее веселья не разделила.   
Когда они приблизились к воротам, староста крикнул из дозорной башни, чтобы они проваливали.   
– В старые времена меня бы это смутило, – призналась Хелен.   
– В старые времена они не огораживали деревни. Все-таки люди кое-чему научились. Жаль, поздно.  
Они одновременно выхватили мечи и одновременно перемахнули через забор. Староста, как раз спустившийся со смотровой вышки, отшатнулся, когда обе обрушились сверху, справа и слева от него.   
– Клеймор из Святого города? – мрачно сказал он, глядя на черные кожаные пластины у них на груди. – Мы вас не звали. Как вы нашли деревню?  
– Гляди-ка, и этот умеет разговаривать, – хихикнула Хелен.  
– Помолчи, – попросила Денев. Движением головы указала на жителей – разрозненные ряды угрюмых мужчин и женщин смыкались вокруг, в руках у селян были вилы и топоры.   
– Жители деревни Матео, – откашлявшись, сказала Денев. – У нас есть основания думать, что среди вас прячется не-человек.   
Над площадью стояла тишина, а потом жители хором заголосили:   
– Враки...  
– Ерунда это все...  
– Все у нас хорошо. «Уроды» к нам не заходят.  
– Эти здесь ни при чем, – устало сказала Денев. – Мы считаем, что в вашей деревне скрывается "пробудившийся".  
Толпа невнятно загудела.  
– Чушь! – крикнул староста, перекрывая гудение своих сородичей. – Выдумка попов из Святого города. Нет никаких "пробудившихся", все повывелись. За море уплыли али перемерли. А может, их и не было никогда.   
– Сам выйдешь, или нам развалить твой дом? – крикнула, перебивая старосту, заскучавшая Хелен. Так крикнула, что вороны сорвались с крыш и, каркая, полетели над лесом.   
А потом дверь одного из домов распахнулась.  
У шагнувшего на крыльцо мужчины была очень белая, с веснушками, кожа, подслеповато сощуренные глаза, короткие, торчащие клоками во все стороны тускло-рыжие волосы и козлиная бороденка. Он был одет в легкие штаны и полосатую крашеную рубаху, слишком легкую для такой холодины. Из ворота торчала тонкая, уязвимая шея с крупным кадыком.   
– Третья, а то и четвертая десятка, – навскидку оценила Хелен. – Черт. Как он еще жив-то? В городе будут недовольны.   
– Сама-то ты кто по иерархии, – напомнила Денев. – И то, что он мужчина, не делает его более легким соперником. Даже наоборот.   
Хелен открыла было рот, но тут мужчина заулыбался, и она сморщилась – аурой полоснуло, как наотмашь кнутом.   
– Вторая десятка, – шепнула Денев.  
Мужчина обнажил некрасивые, неровные зубы и заговорил:  
– После всего, что мы с этими славными людьми пережили, вы заявились, чтобы все испортить?  
Денев переступила с ноги на ногу, движением подбородка указала на жителей деревни. Напуганными или ошарашенными они не выглядели.   
– Вам вообще все равно, что ли, что творится? Все равно, кого убивать? – надрывно продолжил мужик.  
– У нас другой приказ, – неохотно ответила Денев. – Сопроводить тебя в Святой город.   
– В столицу, – с пониманием кивнул он. – В столице я после обращения ни разу не был. И что-то мне кажется, что ничего хорошего меня там не ждет. А? А вы как думаете, возлюбленные жители Матео?  
Жители с пониманием заворчали, что да, мол, ничего не ждет. Незачем, значится, никуда ехать.   
– Они не понимают, – шепнула Хелен.  
– Все они понимают, – сквозь зубы сказала Денев. – И это меня тревожит.  
– А если я, скажем, не хочу с вами идти? – ласково спросил человек, поджимая большие пальцы, покрасневшие от холода. – Развернетесь и уйдете?  
– Вряд ли, – честно сказала Денев. – Тогда мы заберем тебя силой.   
И прыгнула влево.   
Одновременно с ней Хелен прыгнула вправо.   
Там, где они только что стояли, снег усеивали черные толстые иглы. Мужчина на крыльце медленно разжал выброшенную вперед руку, пошевелил пальцами. Иглы тоже зашевелились, изгибаясь и будто отряхиваясь от снега. Хелен представила, что будет, если такая херня попадет в тело, и поморщилась.   
Кто-то из селян ахнул. Показалось – даже восторженно.  
– Шустрые, – сказал мужчина. – Твари.  
– Кто бы говорил, – буркнула Денев. – Хелен, смотри за народом.  
И побежала по снегу, поудобнее перехватив рукоять клеймора.  
Человек на крыльце развернулся к Денев и предупредительно вскинул руку, обратив ее ладонью вперед. Денев проворно уклонилась от концентрированного удара чужой йоки.  
– Черта с два, – сказала Хелен, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Перехватила клеймор в левую руку, а правую отвела для замаха, начиная тихонько удлинять ее – чтобы как следует размахнуться и спеленать паразиту конечности.   
– Хелен, смотри... – повысила голос Денев.  
И покачнулась на бегу, когда в плечо ей прилетел первый брошенный камень.  
– И какая же это сука!.. – взвизгнула Хелен, немедленно оборачиваясь к толпе. Правую руку, уже достаточно удлиненную, слегка занесло. Длинная, гибкая конечность, обтянутая черным тянущимся рукавом, похожая на толстую черную змею, зацепила чужое окно, сорвала ставень, мазнула двух мужичков, топчущихся с самого края толпы. Мужички повалились. Из толпы кто-то заорал. Хелен не удержалась и помахала селянам безобразно удлинившейся рукой. Женщины завизжали. Мужчины забранились. Один из них снова замахнулся.  
– Щаз как обниму, весь дух разом выйдет! – рявкнула Хелен. – Вы что вообще, бешеные?! Он же монстр!   
– Сама ты!.. – крикнул в ответ староста, благоразумно прячась за перевернутой бочкой. – Уродина! «Уродов» потворница!  
– Чего? – Хелен так оскорбилась, что даже перестала поглядывать в сторону крыльца.  
В нее все-таки неуверенно швырнули камнем. Она поморщилась, потянулась и на пробу толкнула рукой забор. Тройной частокол в этом месте лег на снег, как соломка. Хелен расхохоталась, глядя в опешившие лица.  
Из-за спины доносился свист, лязг и надсадное хеканье. Мужик старательно метил по Денев. Денев старательно уклонялась. Раздался гневный вопль – кажется, заморыш лишился руки. И почти сразу же оттуда пыхнуло аурой – словно догнало откатом от чужой болезненно-сладкой судороги. Хелен обернулась. Ну, так и есть – крыльца уже не было, и домика тоже не было, а на обломках горбилось щетинистое чудовище. Монстр оказался до ужаса похож на свое человеческое воплощение – такой же плюгавенький и несуразный. Пластины брони на груди и животе приоткрывались, демонстрируя что-то похожее на позвоночник, из середины которого росла голова на длинной черной шее с крупным острым кадыком . На плечах головы не было.   
– Ну, красавчик, – проворчала Хелен. – Слышь, Денев... Где ты, Денев?..  
– Зде!.. – запыхавшись, крикнула Денев, появляясь в воздухе у чудища из-за спины и занося над ним меч.   
– Ап! – рыкнуло чудовище, горбясь еще сильнее. А потом Хелен, к своему ужасу, увидела, как пластины брони на его спине расходятся, выпуская в полет очередную порцию игл, и все эти иглы, похожие на размытые черные точки, летят в Денев.  
Тогда Хелен пронзительно заверещала и, подцепив длинной правой рукой бочонок, за которым недавно прятался староста, метнула его в Денев, сбив ее на лету. А потом бегом бросилась к обломкам домины, и снег летел у нее из-под ног.   
– В задницу ваше "живьем"! – проорала она, обрушиваясь на чудовище со всей доступной ей злостью. – Убью! Покрошу!  
– ...ен, не смей! Не сме...  
– В задницу! – повторила Хелен, ставя сапог на морду пробудившегося, лишившегося рук и ног, и закручивая руку буром.   
Теплое, тяжелое тело сбило ее с ног.Пропахав собой снег и рухнув между шарахнувшихся крестьян, Хелен подумала, что Денев очень сердита.  
– Лучше ее не злить, – пробормотала растянувшаяся на снегу Хелен, глядя в молочно-белое небо северных земель, затянутое вечной хмарью. – Дошло до вас, не?  
Смотреть снизу вверх на их красные перепуганные лица было смешно и немного неловко, поэтому она приподнялась на локте и обернулась. Денев стояла над лежащим навзничь пробудившимся, поставив сапог ему на морду, и лила ему в пасть содержимое хорошо знакомой Хелен фляги.  
Через мгновение на снегу перед ней лежал рыжеволосый человек, голый, окровавленный и слабый.  
– Ну вот и все, – сказала Денев, обтирая руки снегом. – Так-то ты будешь поспокойнее.  
Она покрутила головой, выискивая Хелен, и, встретившись с ней взглядом, едва заметно улыбнулась.  
– Жители Матео, мы уходим, – объявила она, пряча флягу за спину. – Вы встретили нас без восторга, но мы не в обиде. Но не пытайтесь нам препятствовать, не то...   
– Просто не пытайтесь, – пробурчала Хелен, поднимаясь со снега и отряхивая руки. – Лучше найдите нам волокуши. Или что-то вроде того.

Пробудившийся выл, не переставая.  
– Заткнись, – сквозь зубы сказала Денев, налегая на ременную петлю. Они с Хелен по очереди тащили через сугробы самодельные волокуши, увязая в снегу и чертыхаясь на каждом шагу. Конечно, их сил бы хватило, чтобы нести искалеченное тело просто так, но, связанный так, чтобы зафиксировать культи рук, ног и даже волосы, пробудившийся внушал им больше спокойствия. – Мы тоже от этого не в восторге.  
Волокушами служил тот самый выломанный к черту кусок частокола. Медленно, но верно они приближались к скале, служившей жилищу малолетним беглянкам.  
С ветки сорвалась лесная птица, полетела вперед, громко хлопая крыльями. Сваленный ею снег тяжелой шапкой опал на голову Хелен.  
– Не хочу! Не пойду! Пощадите! Сучки!  
– Слушай, нельзя ему и язык подрезать? – не выдержала Хелен. – Почему они не дают нам еще какое-нибудь такое лекарство, чтобы держать их в полусне?  
– Не зна... О, черт.  
– Чего?.. – Хелен оглянулась и тоже выругалась. Следом за ними беззвучно топали деревенские. Лица их не вызывали сомнений, что дело вряд ли кончится миром.   
– Жители Матео! – крикнула Хелен, скрещивая руки на груди. – Вам лучше бы было всем вместе заняться починкой забора. Мы вряд ли заблудимся в ущелье. Провожатые нам не нужны. Идите к черту, и мы не причиним вам зла.  
– Да вы и так не причините, – неуверенно хохотнул кто-то из толпы. – Вам низя людей трогать.  
– Щаз, тока заберем нашего охранителя, – добавил другой. – И сразу вас отпустим.  
– Или не отпустим, – добавил третий. – Вон он, сколько крови потерял. Скормим ему клейморов. Чего своих-то в расход пускать, когда есть чужие.  
– О господи, – сказала Хелен, пересчитывая неприятелей. – Добрая деревенька. Срань какая. ТАК мы еще не влипали.  
– Хелен, приготовься, – сказала ей Денев, бросившая волокуши на землю, невежливо переступила через голову лежащего пробудившегося. – Становится жарко.  
– Да ладно. Напенделяем им слегка, в Рабоне и не узнают!  
– Ты не поняла. Снег тает.  
– А-а-а, черт!..  
Снег действительно таял. Плотный и белый еще совсем недавно, он сейчас чавкал под ногами мокрой густой кашицей. С веток закапало. Со стороны леса надвигался туман – водяная взвесь словно висела в воздухе.  
А потом Хелен увидела среди деревьев улыбающиеся лица «уродов».  
«Уроды» шли между древесных стволов, большие и маленькие, абсолютно голые, покачивали несоразмерно крупными головами. Их лица, лица мужчин и женщин, морщинистые или гладкие, как у младенцев, выражали бескрайнюю радость, точно у людей, встретивших дальних родственников после долгой разлуки.   
Безволосые голые тела, с широкими плечами, округлыми животами и полными бедрами, как у евнухов, бледные и лишенные признаков пола, осторожно лавировали между деревьев.  
Преследователи тоже заприметили «уродов». Крестьяне начали спотыкаться и останавливаться. Потом кто-то из них не выдержал, закричал, и в тот же миг на разные лады заголосили все. Как по команде, мужчины деревни Матео развернулись и тяжело побежали назад, в сторону деревеньки.   
– Не успеют!  
– Мы их прикроем. Три... Четыре... Пять! – быстро сосчитала Хелен. – «Уродов» пятеро!  
Она уставилась на сосну повыше и помощнее прочих. Если пристроить связанного «пробудившегося» туда, где его не достанут даже «уроды», то можно прикрыть тех дурил...  
«Пробудившийся» голосил во всю силу своих связок, осыпая клеймор проклятьями.   
– Это не поможет, – сквозь зубы бросила Денев, но тем не менее оказалась рядом и взялась за бревна. Хелен увидела, как пожелтели ее глаза.   
– Два, три... Взяли!  
Хелен выпустила йоки в руки, удлинила их, опутала волокушу и дернула на себя. Денев помогла ей вскинуть волокушу над головой, но когда они двинулись к сосне, пинок огромной ноги сшиб их обеих с ног и повалил на снег.   
Хелен вывернулась, вернула руки в исходный вид, оглянулась. Над ней склонилось широкое бледное лицо с порами, похожими на кратеры. Крупный нос с виднеющимися на его крыльях гнойничками выдавался вперед, как гора, толстый рот изгибался в улыбке. Губы разъехались еще шире, и Хелен увидела ровные ряды крупных желтых зубов. Ее обдало запахом тухлятины и жаром – как обычно, рядом с «уродами» было горячо. Их тела словно излучали тепло.   
У присевшего на корточки «урода» были темные блестящие глаза без всяких признаков мысли. Он протянул руку и попытался накрыть Хелен сложенными в горстку пальцами, как ребенок накрывает барахтающегося жука. Коленом при этом он уперся в живот распластанного по волокуше пробудившегося, тот пронзительно заорал, задергался, напрасно пытаясь активировать силу. Наверно, колено гиганта смяло все его потроха в кашу.  
Хелен откатилась в сторону, вытянула меч и выставила перед собой. И тут же ощутила рядом ауру Денев.  
– Бесполезно лезть на сосну. Они все равно слишком крупные, даже самый маленький. Либо мы отбираем нашу добычу и драпаем, но тогда они скоро будут в деревне, либо...  
– Либо вырежем всю группу, и дело с концом, – выпалила Хелен.   
Она получше разбежалась, оттолкнулась от земли, прыгнула. Приземлилась на колено «уроду», уклонилась от пронесшейся над ее головой руки, пригнулась и побежала по его телу. Позади раздался звонкий тяжелый хлопок, за ним еще один – «урод» пытался прихлопнуть ее, как докучливое насекомое. Хелен выпустила еще немного йоки и понеслась широкими прыжками, с силой наступая на шкуру «урода». Шкура у них была совсем как человеческая кожа, на ней даже были видны редкие веснушки и сальные железы. Первое время Хелен всегда мутило от этого зрелища.  
Самое главное было – запрыгнуть им на спину. Рассечь плоть в другом месте тоже не составляло труда, но во всех прочих местах «уроды» очень быстро регенерировали, при этом раны так пыхали жаром и паром, что, помнится, в самом первом бою Денев тяжело обожгла себе руки, шею и лицо.   
«Урод» зашевелился, выпрямился, встал на ноги. Кажется, «пробудившийся» при этом зарыдал. «Урод» тяжело двигал плечами, махал руками, пытался сбить Хелен на землю. Она уцепилась за прядь его волос, намотала их на руку, оттолкнулась и повисла у него за спиной. «Урод» издал тихий крик.   
После сотен боев с «пробудившимися» Хелен могла на что хочешь поспорить – «уроды» хуже. У них не было крыльев, не было лезвий в шкуре, когтей, чешуи, скользких щупалец. Они просто были здоровыми – и увертливыми. И упертыми, упертыми, черт, как же их Хелен за это ненавидела. «Уроды» никогда не отступали. Они не разговаривали с тобой, не пытались тебя запугать, они просто дружно наваливались и пытались тебя сожрать.  
И еще у них не было йоки.   
Разглядеть их приближение издалека, как и прочитать их движение, было невозможно.  
Она уже почти было взбегала по сгорбленной кривоватой спине, когда ее подсекло под правую ногу, схватило, потащило. Небо и земля поменялись местами. Вися вниз головой, Хелен принялась страшно браниться и наотмашь махать мечом. Второй «урод», незаметно подобравшийся сбоку, крепко держал ее за ногу и медленно, но уверенно тащил в ласково раззявленную пасть.   
Зависнув над этой огненно-красной пастью, Хелен увидела, как над ухом у «урода» мелькнул черный силуэт – ноги-руки, два меча. И сразу же после этого «урод» перестал улыбаться и обмяк. Выпущенная из его руки, Хелен споро отползла на четвереньках в сторону и увидела, как из спины урода, у основания шеи, бьет фонтан исходящей горячим паром крови.  
Пар валил в разные стороны. Денев стояла на загривке урода, с клинками в обеих руках, и неодобрительно смотрела на Хелен.  
– Бога ради, у тебя что, те дни? – мрачно спросила она. – Ты сегодня еле ползаешь.  
Вместо ответа Хелен показала ей язык, и, удлинив правую руку, вкатила щелбан подбирающемуся к Денев громадине. Обогнула его рукой и рубанула – только плеснуло во все стороны. И еще раз, крестообразно. Следовало вырезать у урода на шее кусок мяса примерно метр на метр, тогда они сразу же становились не такими шустрыми.   
– Сейчас вернусь!  
Она перепрыгнула на сосну, с нее – на другую, догоняя тишком прошлепавшего мимо них «урода»-недоростка, уже изловившего парочку недостаточно быстро улепетывающих крестьян. Взрезала ему загривок, выдернула из-под падающей туши орущего селянина и, наградив его парой пощечин, пинком отправила в сторону деревни. И оглянулась, торжествующая.   
И ахнула. Со стороны каменной гряды приближались еще «уроды». Четыре, шесть… Восемь!  
Эти двигались не так чинно и неотвратимо, как предыдущие – они бежали тяжелой трусцой, и их крупные вислые животы колыхались при каждом шаге, а растянутые в улыбках губы демонстрировали крупные зубища. Земля тряслась – и как Хелен не ощутила этого раньше? Более тонкие стволы деревьев, на которые «уроды» налетали, трещали и ломались.  
Проклятье. Без аур это была неравная игра. Все равно как если бы они с Денев были слепые, глухие и безрукие.  
– Денев! – перекрывая поляну, со всей мочи завопила Хелен. – Их очень много! Надо драпать!   
Пригляделась и ахнула еще раз.  
Впереди прочих громадин, на некотором расстоянии, несся один, отличающийся от других – низенький, черноволосый, рукастый и особенно безобразный. Рыча и беснуясь, он мчался вперед, и в крупном, поросшем черной шерстью кулаке его Хелен увидела тело подростка. Девочка, мертвая или без чувств, свесилась на бок, капюшон сполз, светлые волосы болтались по ветру. Внизу из кулака «урода» высовывались край дубленой куртки и ноги, обутые в теплые сапоги.  
– ...ен! – донесся до нее крик Денев. – Хелен!  
– У него девочка! – завопила Хелен в ответ, прыгая по мокрым веткам, как заправская белка, с риском выколоть себе сучком глаз или разодрать лицо. – Они нашли тех девчонок!   
– Хелен!  
Она не оглядывалась и не слушала, просто мчалась наперерез, и, когда «урод» поравнялся с ней, прыгнула ему на плечо. Чтобы удержаться и не свалится, вонзила клеймор в плечевую мышцу. Налегла на рукоять. Из-под ног повалил пар.  
Не снижая скорости, «урод» немного изменил направление, и Хелен с изумлением поняла, что другие уроды преследуют его. Может быть, им тоже хотелось нежного полудетского мяса?..  
Еше Хелен успела подумать о том, что путь гиганта лежит не в сторону деревни и не к гряде, он словно бежит мимо – уводя остальную группу за собой.   
А больше она ничего не успела подумать, потому что «урод» неожиданно махнул левой рукой, и Хелен снесло с его широкого плеча и швырнуло в сугроб, как докучливое насекомое. Рядом вонзился ее клеймор.   
Если бы Хелен была человеком, она непременно бы переломала себе пару конечностей и позвоночник. Но она харкнула кровью на снег, свернулась калачиком и постаралась срастить, что получится – чтобы хотя бы иметь возможность встать. И прислушалась к доносящимся издалека шуму драки Денев и «уродов» и все перекрывшему ору «пробудившегося», перешедшему в нечленораздельные вопли. 

Когда она поднялась на ноги, то ей осталось только бессильно выматериться. Волокуш и лежащего на них «пробудившегося» не было видно – их закрывала своими спинами тройка стоящих на коленях гигантов. Они лениво отталкивали друг друга, копошились, и их оттопыренные голые ягодицы бесстыдно бледнели в наступающих сумерках.   
С самих волокуш не доносилось ни звука. Один из «уродов» обернулся и улыбнулся. Между его жирных, неуклонно движущихся губ виднелась зажатая в зубах рука – белая и обескровленная.   
Хелен поискала глазами Денев и нашла ее у основания одного из деревьев – Денев сидела, раскинув ноги, и у нее не было левого плеча и правой ноги по колено.   
Хелен моргнула сквозь неожиданно затянувшие глаза слезы – аура Денев была неизменной, только светилась более ярко. Денев была жива и как раз заращивала крупные повреждения. И еще она, кажется, была растеряна и очень сердита.  
Хелен утерла с лица кровь и, сжав меч в руке, похромала к троим задержавшимся за трапезой «уродам».  
– Ну держитесь, уебки, – сказала она.

– Они украли ее и уже, наверно, сожрали, – Хелен пнула мешок с зерном. – И я ничего не смогла сделать. А вторую, ту, темненькую, должно быть, съели сразу, ее я не видела.  
Костер догорал. Денев сидела, обняв колени, и смотрела в огонь. Короткие завитки у нее на висках золотились от огня.  
– И задание провалили, и девочек не спасли, – подытожила Хелен. – Херово.   
Она еще раз пнула мешок.  
– Что ты молчишь? – наконец свирепо обратилась она к Денев. – Ты не согласна со мной, что ли?  
Вместо ответа Денев похлопала по месту рядом с собой.  
Они сидели в пещере, принадлежавшей прежде девочкам. Чужим, незнакомым, безрассудным человеческим девочкам, решившим, что они почему-то смогут выжить вдвоем в мире за периметром великих Стен.  
Сейчас здесь все было раскидано и перевернуто вверх дном. Снаружи у входа Хелен видела большое пятно крови, медленно заносимое снегом – судя по размерам, оно могло принадлежать как старшей девочке, так и козе. Хотя от Муха и до Альфонсо было известно – «уроды» не лопают скот. Он им просто не интересен.  
– Один из них, должно быть, сунул сюда руку и шарил, пока не нащупал живых, а они, наверно, стояли прижавшись к стене, а рука все приближалась...  
– Хелен, перестань.   
Повисло молчание. Наконец Денев вздохнула и подняла глаза, под которыми залегли тени.  
– Хелен, – сказала она. – Нам никогда не удавалось спасти всех. Так было всегда. Мы получали задание и шли в деревню, и пока шли – там частенько кто-нибудь погибал. Иногда погибали наши. Иногда – люди, которых мы должны были защищать.  
Хелен слушала, выковыривая из-под ногтей засохшую кровь.  
– Но если бы я не помчалась догонять тех мужиков, если бы повнимательней осмотрелась или сосредоточилась на «пробудившемся»...  
– Но ты помчалась, – перебила ее Денев. – И ты вроде как их спасла. Когда кого-то спасаешь, всегда чем-то жертвуешь. Выбираешь, оцениваешь шансы. Я люблю тебя, потому что ты не такая. Ты не выбираешь. Ты просто делаешь.  
– Да ну.  
– Ну да.  
Хелен поколебалась, походила по пещере и опустилась рядом с Денев.  
Остаток ночи они провели в молчании. Хелен заснула, положив голову на теплое упругое бедро, чувствуя руку Денев на своем плече. От Денев пахло Денев, и этот запах смягчал запахи крови, грязи и пота, идущие от них обеих.   
На рассвете они выползли в серое мутное северное утро.  
Ветер в лесу раскачивал мокрые сосны и скрипел ветвями.  
– Думается мне, нам тут больше нечего делать, – вздохнула Денев.  
– Домой? – спросила Хелен.  
– Домой, – задумчиво сказала Денев.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ай-е! – Хелен широко потянулась, выгнула спину. – Хорошо в краю родном!  
– И давно он тебе родной? – Денев покосилась на нее, прошла мимо, независимо сунув руки в карманы.  
– Ну, он вроде как теперь родной всему человечеству, – Хелен закинула на плечо свой скудный вещевой мешок, ускорила шаг.  
Стены высились перед ними – огромные, светло-серые, закрывающие обзор до самого неба. В этих стенах не было окон, осмотр, как знала Хелен, совершался сверху.   
– Надеюсь, нас пустят без проволочек, – проворчала она. – Не хотелось бы драпать вверх по вертикали, когда «уроды» начнут нас хватать за жопы.   
– Мне тоже неудобно, что из-за нас двоих им придется открывать большие ворота, – призналась Денев. – Жаль, что нет какой-нибудь скромной калитки.  
– Калитка позади Рабоны, – грохнула Хелен. – Узорная.   
– На щеколде.   
– С колокольчиком.   
– Прекрати, – сказала Денев. – У меня живот заболит.   
– Это к пиздюлям, – многоопытным тоном сказала Хелен, и Денев все-таки не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
А потом они обе подошли к тяжелым мощным воротам Рабоны, последнего пристанища человечества, и Хелен, откашлявшись, деликатно постучала в бронированную створку, и не удержалась – прыснула.   
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем ворота загрохотали и тяжелая шипастая створка поползла на цепях кверху. Не высоко, так, чтобы обе могли поднырнуть под нее, пригнувшись. Хелен ругнулась – длинные мечи неудобно заскребли по земле.  
– А если бы нас преследовали «уроды»? – укоризненно сказала Денев стражнику, ожидавшему их по другую сторону ворот. – Они бы уже закусили нами, пока вас дождешься.   
– Сейчас титанов с этой стороны нет, – дружелюбно улыбнулся тот, провожая их через коридор внутри пристроенной части Стены. – Мы следим за ними.  
– Э, – махнула рукой Хелен. – Тварюшки непредсказуемы. Всегда так, их вроде бы нет – а потом р-раз! – и они сразу есть.  
– Это вам кажется, – засмеялся страж, подходя ко второму заслону и махнув рукой, чтобы подняли очередную дверь. – Потому что вы нацелены на ауру. У титанов ее нет.  
– Какой умный, – с неодобрением сказала Денев. – А то мы не знали. И это при том, что только такие, как мы, по-прежнему рубят чудовищ, с аурой или без.  
– Извини, – стражник дружелюбно развел руками. – Не хотел вас обидеть. Все знают, что клеймор – особые воины. Оружие человечества.   
– В городе есть сейчас еще кто-нибудь из наших? – спросила Денев.  
– Сейчас только святая сестра.  
– Не густо у человечества с оружием, – хихикнула Хелен. Они все еще шли в коридоре. Последняя дверь – на этот раз совсем простая, без пудовых заслонов на цепях – подалась, когда стражник толкнул ее. Хелен вспомнила про калиточку и снова хмыкнула.  
– Да, вроде того, – вроде как смешался солдат. Но клеймор уже не слушали его, потому что по ту сторону стены их окружил шум и гомон большого города и ослепило солнце.  
– Ого! – воскликнула Хелен, оглянувшись. – Ты только глянь, вроде были здесь не так давно, а в городе прибавилось домов и всяких рабочих сооружений. Строительство кипит!  
– Рабона растет ежедневно и ежечасно, – с гордостью сказал солдат, опираясь на алебарду. – Город не может расти вширь, окруженный стенами, поэтому он растет вверх!  
– Хотелось бы знать, – с тревогой спросила Денев, прикладывая козырьком ладонь к глазам, – растет ли с такой скоростью продовольствие.   
– Не волнуйся, – солдат улыбнулся. – Оранжереи и огороды постоянно засаживаются и строятся на новых опорах.   
– А откуда вы берете землю?.. Вы же практически не выходите за ворота!   
Ответ потонул в топоте копыт. Другой воин подъехал на лошади, покрасовался в седле. глядя сверху на Хелен и Денев в запыленных дорожных плащах, и высокомерно спросил:  
– Клеймор из северных земель? Вас ожидают за внутренним рубежом Стены Терезы, а груз было велено принять в этом округе. Вы что, оставили его снаружи?  
– Вот оно, начинается, – буркнула под нос Хелен, а Денев ответила холодноватым тоном:  
– Мы оставили его в Северных землях.   
– Там будут недовольны, – разом утратив свое высокомерие, растерянно предупредил солдат.   
– Переживут, – Денев ухватила Хелен под локоть, крепко сжала. – Идем. Провожать нас не надо. Мы знаем дорогу за Стену Терезы.  
– Но пропуск...  
– Если нас не пропустят, – Денев обернулась с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица, и Хелен с трудом подавила ухмылку, – святой сестре придется покинуть внутренние земли и выйти к нам самой. Уверена, мы неплохо отдохнем после долгой дороги и в зоне Стены Клариссы. Все самые злачные места все равно расположены здесь.

– Красивенько! – не удержалась Хелен, ложась грудью на перила и перегибаясь, чтобы заглянуть под горбатый мостик, перекинутый через канал, прорытый там, где раньше была мощеная булыжником улица. В канале плавали утки. Между впритык стоящими зданиями были натянуты бельевые веревки. На подоконниках по-весеннему распахнутых окон красовались горшки с геранью. На балконе ближайшего здания сидел огромный, черный как сажа кот, и его пушистую шкурку трепал весенний ветер. Солнце играло на стеклах и на воде.   
– Мне больше нравилось, как было раньше, – ворчливо сказала Денев. Хелен покосилась на нее и вздохнула. Денев смотрела на массив средней стены, Стены Терезы, подпирающей небо, на ее опоры и укрепления. Куда бы ты не смотрел, поверх домов ты всегда видел одну из окружающих город стен. Серую стену и ползущие из-за нее облака.  
– Рабона всегда была самым укрепленным городом Острова, – пожала плечами Хелен. – Не то, что наши с тобой городишки.   
– Жалеешь их?  
– А кто не жалеет?  
– Если вы уже закончили вечер памяти старым временам, попрошу вас подняться, – услышали они и одновременно обернулись.  
Галатея стояла на том самом балконе, и черный кот, которому пришлось потесниться, терся башкой об опущенную руку в белой перчатке. С того места, где Хелен и Денев стояли, фигура святой сестры смотрелась довольно внушительно – так, словно Галатея выплыла на балкончик благословить рабонский народ.  
Ветер играл подолом ее синего платья и краем монашеского платка.  
Хелен подмигнула Денев.  
– Мне кажется, или, пока нас не было, твои платья стали еще длиннее? – крикнула она вверх. – Но снизу из-под него можно увидеть трусы.  
Галатея скупо улыбнулась.  
– Твой язык точно не укоротился. И это хорошо, потому что я жажду отчета о вашем провале, – она развернулась и скрылась внутри здания.   
Хелен насупилась, а Денев почему-то засмеялась и подпихнула ее в спину.   
– Идем. Не переживай. Пока нас двое, она ничего не сможет нам сделать.  
– Напомни мне, когда это она стала нами командовать? – буркнула Хелен, переходя мостик и ныряя под низенькую арку, за которой, она знала, была дверь. – Мы даже никогда не дружили.  
– Наверно, когда не стала Мирии, – пожала плечами Денев. – Нам тогда было до смерти нужно, чтобы нами хоть кто-то командовал. А дружба слишком редкий дар, когда речь идет о конце света.

Галатея отпила чай и с тихим стуком поставила чашку на блюдце.  
Денев под столом толкнула Хелен ногой.  
– Значит, деревня под охраной «пробудившегося», – сказала Галатея, комкая салфетку. – Забавный союз.   
– Они скармливали ему чужаков, – сухо сказала Денев. – А если чужаков не наблюдалось, одного из своих. Интересно, по жребию?  
– Вряд ли, – честно сказала Хелен, закидывая в рот горсть очищенных орехов. – Те девочки... Две местные девчонки что-то говорили о «неугодных».  
– Веселенькая деревня, – заключила Галатея. – Вы не возвращались проверить, как там у них дела?  
– Не было особого желания, – сказала Денев. – Вряд ли бы они нам обрадовались. Они лишились своего покровителя, и больше их никто не укрывает от «уродов», шарахающихся вокруг… Да еще и забор мы им поломали.  
– Забор им все равно не поможет, – поморщилась Галатея. – Любой титан просто повалит его или перешагнет. Если у тамошнего старосты достанет ума, думаю, жителей скоро можно ждать на пороге Святого города. Если нет… Ну, бог им в помощь.  
– И вы их всех примете? – спросила Денев. Хелен одновременно с ней скорчила рожу.  
– Славное пополнение будет у горожан, – буркнула она. – Они там все на голову больные, эти северные хорьки. Одичавшие, злобные сволочи.  
– Не впустить просящих людей в наше время – все равно, что съесть их, – сухо сказала Галатея. – Мы не отказываем в убежище никому. Бог велел этим стенам встать на страже человечества и примет каждое заблудившееся дитя.  
– При таких установках Рабона должна переполниться за пару лет так, что горожане будут сыпаться со Стен, если кто-то чихнет, – тихо сказала Денев.  
– Совет города так не думает, – Галатея наугад кинула смятую салфетку в мусорное ведро. Попала. – На самом деле, до нас доходят немногие из уцелевших. Земли вокруг Святого города – холмы, леса, равнины и горы – обширны, пустынны, заброшены… И кишат титанами.  
Хелен закашлялась. В разные стороны полетели крошки орехов.  
– Так может, снарядить за ними рейд? – спросила она, утерев выступившие слезы.  
– За титанами?..  
– В жопу уродов. За человеками. За всеми, кто еще остался, не спятил и прячется где-то по буеракам и под руинами старых городов. Собрать их всех вместе и привести в Рабону, пока они не принялись жрать друг друга, потому что…  
Денев под столом еще раз толкнула Хелен ногой.   
– Я каждый раз успеваю забыть, как с вами весело, – сказала Галатея, обратив лицо в сторону стрельчатого окна.   
Белки невидящих глаз слепо смотрели из-под растрепавшейся челки.  
– Ты называешь «наружных» жестокими сволочами и вместе с тем готова положить жизнь, чтобы насильно загнать этих озлобившихся, отупевших существ под крыши Рабоны. Наверно, за этим что-то кроется – та же причина, которая помешала тебе выполнить последнее задание, когда вместо того, чтобы уберечь ценный груз, ты вприпрыжку помчалась преследовать титанов.  
В этот раз Хелен успела первой. Денев, открывшая было рот, поморщилась и потерла под столом колено, в которое пришелся пинок.  
– Так вот, повторяю вам то, что уже сто раз говорила. Рабона примет всех, кто придет под ее стены – но лишь тех, кто захочет этого. Кто придет к ним сам. Таково решение совета города, не мне и не вам его менять.   
– А я сто раз повторю, что чую в этом некий подвох, – сказала Хелен и тряхнула головой. – Мне никогда было не угнаться в уме за Денев или за Мирией, но я все-таки не понимаю, почему так решили насчет «наружных». Так же, как я не понимаю, почему какой-то щетинистый людожор более ценен, чем пара десятков жизней. Ума не приложу, почему это мне так кажется.  
Денев покосилась на Галатею и беззвучно кивнула. Эту речь они отрепетировали по дороге в Рабону.  
– Этот «щетинистый людожор» может помочь спасти больше жизней, чем пара зарвавшихся воительниц, – не сводя невидящего взгляда с рабонских крыш и возвышающейся над ними громады Стены Терезы, произнесла Галатея.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Хотелось бы мне знать, как…  
– Поверь, Хелен, тебе совершенно не надо знать, как, – перебила ее Галатея, вставая. – Церковь Святого города неустанно трудится над защитой Рабоны, и если я говорю, что тебе и Денев для этого всего-то лишь желательно отловить парочку «пробудившихся» в северных землях, накачать их настойкой из пилюль, подавляющих йоки и живьем привезти в Рабону, значит, так оно и есть. И это самое малое, что вы можете сделать, чтобы восполнить потери, которые мы понесли во время Нашествия…  
Галатея резко придвинула стул к столу.   
– Если, конечно, тебе или Денев не по силам воскресить Мирию.  
– Не стоит постоянно ставить нам в вину, что мы не погибли, – спокойно сказала Денев, закладывая ногу на ногу. – Мы и так несем этот груз, где бы мы ни находились. За Стенами или внутри них.  
– Может быть, мы и не самые ценные воины из старой гвардии, – пробурчала Хелен. – Но мы же честно пытаемся… Что-то делаем…  
– Я знаю, – Галатея привычно улыбнулась. – Но иногда надо постараться ну очень сильно. Сделать особенное. Невозможное.  
Денев, раскачивающаяся на своем стуле, закатила глаза. Хелен расплылась в ухмылке.  
– Кстати, я все вижу, – сказала Галатея. – Йоки, текущая в ваших жилах, не способна скрыть ни ваши гримасы… Ни пинки под столом.  
Хелен потупилась, внимательно глядя сверху вниз на свои обтянутые черными штанами колени.  
Сестра Латея, Око Господне, Видящая Святого города, Опора Церкви его и Стен его, разгладила юбку и подтянула повыше белые монашеские перчатки.  
– Мне пора, служба уже идет, – сказала она. – Если вы еще не готовы…  
– Все было очень вкусно, – вежливо сказала Денев, положив на край блюдца пирожное, к которому почти не притронулась.  
– То приглашаю вас пройтись со мной до храма. Поговорим по дороге. Я думаю, вам обеим будет полезно послушать проповедь.  
– Это тот храм, что за самой внутренней стеной? – прищурившись, сказала Денев и придвинула стул к столу. – Хочу там побывать.   
– Нет, в главный собор мы сейчас не пойдем, – улыбнулась Галатея. – В округе стены Терезы тоже полно часовен и храмов.  
– Можно, я возьму с собой пирожных? – уныло сказала Хелен.

В ветреном и сыром мартовском воздухе над Рабоной переливался и раскатывался колокольный звон сотни колоколов. Хелен на ходу поковыряла пальцем в ухе.  
– Это «благовест», – пояснила Галатея, как только они вышли на улицу. – Радостный звон.  
– Какой-нибудь праздник?  
– У нас каждый день праздник. Господь дал своим чадам, укрывшимся за святыми стенами, прожить еще один день.   
– Забавненько, – буркнула Хелен.  
Теперь она тащилась следом за Денев и Галатеей, которые быстро шли по центральной улице. Из-под их ног летел в разные стороны мокрый мартовский снег; подол Галатеи качался над раскисшей дорогой, разъезженной колесами телег и истоптанной копытами скота. Денев упрямо перла прямо по лужам, и два клинка за ее спиной пускали зайчики, когда солнце ненадолго показывалось среди бегущих за Стену облаков.  
До Хелен периодически долетали обрывки резких фраз – видимо, сестра Латея наконец перешла от проповедей к делу. «С трудом отслеживаю», «воин мужского поколения», «второй десятки почти не осталось», «похерить стратегию и планы совета»… Денев не сдавала позиции, и до ушей Хелен доносилось «сраные эксперименты», «как раньше», «вышла бы в поле», «завтрак уродов». Хелен томилась, испытывала расплывчатое чувство вины, непроизвольно замедляла шаг и глазела по сторонам.  
Рабона действительно росла ввысь. Дома строились ярусами; многочисленные помосты, пристройки, надстройки тем не менее не создавали видимость вороньего гнезда. Красные крыши, желтый камень, побелка стен и темно-коричневый узор перекрестных наружных балок образовывали своеобразный орнамент. Над улицей висели красивые резные вывески.  
«В округе стены Терезы кварталы уютнее, чем в округе Клариссы, – думала Хелен, – и все кажется приемлемым. Домики, как игрушечка. Если бы еще не эти чертовы стены, внутри которых чувствуешь себя кроликом в вольере… И какая же, наверно, здесь в вечернее время лежит густая, холодная тень от стены!»  
Она совсем отстала – Галатея и Денев уже скрылись за поворотом. Взгляд Хелен скользил по вывескам – сапожным, оружейным, швейным, винодельным… Пивным.   
Хелен мазнула взглядом по оконным стеклам, да так и осталась стоять на месте. А потом решительно толкнула дверь и шагнула в трактир.  
Там было пусто. За стойкой никого не было. Пахло жареной колбасой.  
За столиком у самого окна, рассеянно глядя на улицу, сидел над кружкой подросток в картузе. По его лицу кто-то как будто разбрызгал темные веснушки.  
Хелен шагнула прямо к нему, сдернула картуз. На плечи упали забранные под шапку темные волосы.  
– А, это ты, – мрачно сказал – сказала – обернувшийся девушкой мальчишка. – Клеймор Святого города. Я думала, вы все еще там, на севере.  
– А я думала, тебя «уроды» съели, – брякнула Хелен, усаживаясь на стул напротив. Вытянула из петли меч, пристроила у стола. Подперла щеку кулаком и вбуравилась взглядом в собеседницу.  
Девчонка без интереса смерила взглядом клинок и рассеянно потрогала лезвие пальцем.  
– Острый, – сказала она. Искоса глянула на Хелен, держа свой палец на весу, будто ценный предмет.   
– Что не так? Я что-то нарушаю?  
– Нарушаешь? – растерялась Хелен. – Н-нет. Я не очень хорошо знаю законы Рабоны, особенно новые, но, думаю, если ты заплатила за пиво и не торгуешь собой, стража не будет иметь к тебе претензий. Кстати, пива! – крикнула она появившемуся за стойкой трактирщику. – И еды!  
– Но вы-то не стража, – сказала девушка, по-прежнему меланхолично рассматривая свой палец. – А где вторая клеймор? У нее два меча, а у тебя один, значит, она главнее?  
– Кто, Денев? Вовсе нет. Мы с ней душа в душу, – сказала Хелен, с удовольствием глядя на густую желтую пену, шапкой высящуюся над кружкой. – Всегда вдвоем.   
– Вместе охотитесь?  
– Вместе всё, – твердо сказала Хелен.  
– Понятно, – сказала девушка и сунула палец в рот. – А ко мне-то тогда чего пристаешь?   
За вымытым стеклом было видно, как проехала мимо телега. Пробежали мальчишки.   
– Да я не пристаю! – раздосадовано сказала Хелен. – Я просто изумлена!  
Девчонка смотрела на нее насмешливым взглядом, кривила тонкие губы. Хелен разозлилась.  
– Мы вроде как видели, во что превратилось ваше жилье, – резко сказала она. – А еще раньше – видели, как титан волок твою беленькую подружку. А по пятам у него скакало еще десяток «уродов».   
– А-а, – протянула ее собеседница. – Ну и как, догнали титана? Спасли?  
Хелен быстро приложилась к кружке, шумно глотнула, потом подышала в сторону, потом опять сделала широкий глоток. Этому способу успокоения их всех когда-то учила Синтия. «Но я ведь, даже попив и подышав в сторону, все равно захочу дать по морде собеседнику, если он меня бесит!» – капризничала тогда Хелен. «Это так, – соглашалась с ней Синтия. – Но за это время мы, может быть, подоспеем, и будем держать тебя за руки-за ноги!»  
– Только тем, что бог Рабоны, Галатея и Денев запрещают мне бить детей, могу я сдержать себя от расправы, – сказала она, потягиваясь. – Ты, дрянская коза. Девку, с которой ты сбежала из деревни, поймали и сожрали «уроды». Ты, пакость, наверное, где-то спряталась, а теперь торчишь тут, и думаешь, что раз клеймор запрещено убивать людей, это убережет тебя от падения кувырком через это окно. Я очень давно не дралась. Мне не разрешили зарубить «пробудившегося», я сто лет не видала живого йома, меня сегодня отчитывала Галатея, моя подружка сейчас на какой-то дурацкой службе…   
– Не любишь «пробудившихся»? – перебила ее собеседница.  
– А кто же их любит, прожорливых тварей? – удивилась Хелен. – Кстати, мы избавили вашу деревеньку от одного. Пришлого человека.  
На лице девушки заиграла мрачная улыбка.   
– Это хорошо, – кивнула она.  
Покрутила в руках кружку.  
– Не было меня тогда там, в пещере. Я охотилась. Зерно зерном, но жрать-то надо? Я хорошо охочусь, – с вызовом сказала она, и Хелен кивнула, да, мол, верю. – Силки хорошо ставлю. Думала, сварим похлебку из зайчика, а шкурку… На варежки… Кристе на рукавички… Спохватилась, когда ощутила, что земля под ногами дрожит. И снег с веток падает.  
Хелен молчала над своей кружкой.  
– Вернулась утром, когда уже никого не было. Истоптано все, перевернуто… Угли в кострище теплые. Думала, Криста уцелела, прячется в углу, а это вы там ночевали… Жгли костер.  
Она быстро склонилась над столом, спрятав лицо над скрещенными руками.  
Хелен подняла было руку – погладить по голове, по спине, но передумала. Подумала – не всякая ласка приятна.  
– Ну чисто дети, – буркнула она. – Решили, что выживете вдвоем. Надо было вам сразу бежать в Святой город.   
– Криста не хотела никуда бежать. Ей там, в пещере, нравилось. Она так и говорила: зароемся в снег, как берлогу, и будем зимовать. А я что. Я всё – как она, – глухо донеслось до Хелен. – А вы, значит, видели, как ее… И пытались ее спасти?  
– Не получилось, – сказала Хелен. – Извини. Никто не виноват.  
Девчонка резко села, глянула злобно. Глаза ее были сухие.  
– Всегда кто-нибудь виноват, – резко сказала она. – Всегда кто-нибудь находился. Нас никак не могли оставить в покое. То местные, то вы… Даже теперь…  
Хелен залпом допила пиво. Достала из-за пазухи смятые, сдавленные пирожные, завернутые в салфетку.   
– На вот, – неловко сказала она. – Вкусные. Поешь.  
Повисло молчание. Девчонка угрюмо смотрела в окно.  
– Значит, теперь ты живешь в Рабоне? – уточнила Хелен, просто чтобы что-то спросить.   
– А смысл мне морозить зад по сугробам? – отрезала девочка. – Святой город, как известно, ждет и примет всех.

– Рабона примет всех, кто придет под ее стены, – гулко сказало Галатея, и эхо ее голоса заметалось под куполом. Паства зарукоплескала, – но лишь тех, кто придет к ним сам. Мы не будем разыскивать на дорогах бродяг, разбойников, беглецов, вразумлять безумцев и смирять непокорных озлобившихся. Если же человек уже ищет бога и укрытие за святыми стенами, он найдет и то, и другое в Рабоне.  
Хелен воровато осмотрелась, обшарила взглядом своды и перевитые цепями колонны храма, закрепленные на колоннах щиты с символами святых богинь-оградительниц, коленопреклоненных священников, застывших у дверей солдат в тяжелых доспехах. Горожане стояли частыми рядами, чинно держа сцепленные руки на уровне груди. Каждый локтями соединялся с соседом справа и слова. Подныривая под скрещенные руки, Хелен пробилась к Денев, одиноко держащей ладони в карманах. Прихватила ее под локоть.  
– Ты заявилась аж к концу проповеди, – укоризненно сказала Денев.  
– Я пропустила что-то важное?  
– Не особо. Но ты бросила меня на растерзание этой акуле.  
– Тебя? – искренне поразилась Хелен. – По-моему, вы друг друга стоите. И всегда стоили.  
Денев хмыкнула и, осмотревшись по сторонам, пихнула Хелен в бедро костяшками кулака.  
Хелен стиснула ее за ягодицу.  
На них начали оборачиваться. Горожане выглядели недовольными, но, встретившись глазами с клеймор, быстро опускали взгляд.  
– Я же тебе говорю: мы сила, только когда мы вместе.   
– Ладно, я больше не буду, – покаялась Хелен. – Может, сегодня у меня будет шанс загладить…  
Денев быстро глянула на нее и улыбнулась.   
– Нас могут снова-здорово отправить из Рабоны. Сестра Латея хочет нам поручить какое-то особенное задание…  
Хелен скуксилась.   
– Я черт знает сколько недель мылась только в ручьях или растопленным снегом. Не спала на чистых простынях на белой подушке, в настоящей кровати с железными шариками по углам, рядом с голенькой тобой. Не надиралась отличным рабонским пивом в караулке со стражами, не важно, какими, я все равно только по-пьяни могу вспомнить их имена…  
– Хелен.  
– Не то чтобы мне это было до смерти нужно, особенно шарики, но…  
– Хелен, – Денев оттеснила ее за ближайшую колонну, прижала ладонь ко рту. Хелен воровато огляделась и потерлась о теплое бедро Денев.   
– Если бы мы притащили того «пробудившегося», нам бы, может, и предложили как следует отдохнуть…  
Хелен лизнула горячую жесткую ладонь. Денев послушно убрала руку.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Хелен отряхнулась и потянула Денев к выходу. – Пусть будет так. Снова будет какая-нибудь крылатая бедолажка из бывших, третья-четвертая-пятая десятка, или вообще малявка, не имеющая знака… Доставим. Поймаем. Пусть обретет упокоение на рабонском кладбище.  
– Хелен, – сказала Денев. Хелен оглянулась и увидела, что лицо у Денев странное.  
– Почему ты решила, что «пробудившихся» хоронят на кладбище?   
– А где же их еще хоронить? – пожала плечами Хелен. 

Горожане рекой текли к выходу из церкви. Хелен рассматривала их лица, уже без следа экзальтированного волнения, озабоченно-деловитые. В Рабоне начиналась вторая половина рабочего дня, жителям следовало хорошо потрудиться, чтобы заслужить благословение рабонского бога.  
Мимо прошли два священника в черных рясах с капюшонами, длинными золотыми поясами, свисающими до самой земли, разложенными по плечам ожерельями в виде цепей с нашитыми на них изображениями святых дев. Проходя мимо клеймор, один из них задержался, дотронулся до плеча другого. Два капюшона одновременно повернулись в сторону Хелен и Денев. Хелен, прислонившаяся к статуе в цепях, переступила с ноги на ногу и подтолкнула локтем Денев. Они, не сговариваясь, отступили за изваяние.  
– Вроде бы раньше у них была какая-то другая форма?  
– Форма?..   
– Ну, облачение, не важно. Что-то бело-фиолетовое. От этих немых капюшонов у меня прямо мороз по коже…  
– Навевает воспоминания? – улыбнулась Денев. – Ты права, мне порой тоже не по себе. Но это же церковь. У них могут быть разные формы на разные там обряды…  
– «Формы», – осклабилась Хелен, и они обе прыснули, заслужив новую порцию негодующих взглядов от прихожан.  
– Нам вот прямо уже надо отправляться за заданием? – отсмеявшись, спросила Хелен, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть Галатею.  
– Не думаю, – решительно сказала Денев. – Сестра так занята, что мы рискуем простоять час в очереди толкающихся за благословением. Это я к чему. Если хочешь гулять, кутить и отдыхать, то… Давай. Я думаю, нам это положено. За старание.  
– Серьезно? – недоверчиво глянула на нее Хелен.   
– Да, – с каменным лицом сказала Денев. – Возьмем и немного покутим. Латея нас всегда найдет, если понадобимся.  
И они снова рассмеялись.

Когда они наконец пробились к выходу из храма, на улице шел снег. Хозяйки, высунувшись из окон, торопливо подтягивали к себе висящее над дорогой белье. Продавщица цветов, прохаживающаяся взад-вперед вдоль витрин с корзиной подснежников, растерянно пыталась укрыть свой товар шляпой.  
Хелен нырнула в мясную лавку и вышла оттуда с большим отрезом копченого с приправами окорока. На ее шее, как бусы, висела длинная связка крошечных, с мизинец, рабонских «особых» колбасок.  
– Вот тебе и весна, – сказала Денев, подставляя ладонь под крупные белые хлопья. Снежинки таяли, едва коснувшись ладони, превращались в воду.   
Под ногами уже тоже хлюпало.  
– Стоило добираться сюда с самого севера, чтобы опять месить эту кашу.  
– Пошли в кабак? – предложила Хелен. – Я сегодня уже выпила немного, надо и тебе догонять. Хочешь мяска?  
Денев поморщилась.  
– У меня до сих пор стоят в горле Галатеины пирожные. Я не любитель так часто есть. Но, если хочешь, пошли.  
– А я – любитель, – отрезала Хелен. – Раз мы решили кутить, значит, будем кутить. Эй, девица! – она подозвала приунывшую продавщицу цветов, пошарила в карманах, выгребла несколько монет. – Давай-ка это сюда. На все!  
– Тебе захотелось пожевать зелени? – уточнила Денев, поглядывая на зажатый в кулаке Хелен букет. Они медленно двинулись вперед по улице. Снег сыпался им на головы и таял на волосах.  
– Нет, это – тебе! – выпятив грудь, выпалила Хелен. И протянула букет вперед.  
Денев помедлила. Посмотрела на Хелен с подозрением.  
– Случилось чего?  
– Нет. Просто за то, что ты есть.  
– А, – Денев неуклюже взяла подснежники за стебли, еще хранящие тепло руки Хелен, повертела, словно думая, куда бы их сунуть, и наконец серьезно сказала:   
– Спасибо.  
– Но, Хелен, – услышала Хелен через минуту ее спокойный голос. – Выпила ты явно не «немного».

Подняться на стену было не самой хорошей идеей, учитывая подступающую темноту, –усилился ветер, а снег, внутри городского кольца ложащийся на улицы безобидным покровом, на стене валил валом, и, кажется, сыпал сразу со всех сторон. Отвернуться от него не было никакой возможности.  
– Ну что, довольна? – крикнула Денев, перекрикивая рев ветра. – Без этого кутеж не был бы кутежом?  
Хелен захохотала.  
Разумеется, эта дурацкая идея принадлежала ей, что, разумеется, подразумевало под собой большое количество пива – потому что они все-таки выпили, выпили еще. Сперва они пили, «как приличные», в округе Терезы, но очень скоро хозяин пивной, всячески раскланиваясь и извиняясь, напомнил, что по последним законам города всякий кутеж в округе прекращается с наступлением сумерек. Тогда, прихватив в обе руки по кружке пива «на дорожку», они покинули пивную, а следом и округ – потому что в округе Клариссы, как известно, горожане тяжелее всего работали и веселее всего отдыхали.   
В округе Клариссы они надрались до безобразия – Хелен так часто повторяла «пускай, пускай вино в кровь!», что в конце концов язык у нее стал заплетаться, Денев даже предположила, что он у нее сейчас завяжется в узелок. В ответ Хелен легла грудью на стол и стала выделывать руками всякие пакостные жесты, знаменующие, что еще может выделывать ее язычок. Потом они почему-то целовались в кладовке, потом – обнимались и пели песни, а потом Хелен предложила: «Давай заберемся наверх».  
Попытка стражников отговорить их залезть на подъемник окончилась полным провалом. Ругаясь и дрыгая ногами, вся в лепестках рассыпавшихся подснежников (кого-то из стражей отвозили по морде букетом), Хелен погрузилась в подъемник и втащила за собой Денев. Когда люлька, дрогнув, медленно поползла кверху, обе восторженно завопили.  
Теперь они тряслись здесь, на стене, на ошеломляющей высоте, и в лица им летел мокрый снег, сразу же схватывающийся на лице коркой. Денев ругалась. Хелен пронзительно хохотала.   
– Ты погляди–ка! Погляди! – кричала она Денев в самое ухо. – Какая здесь высота! Какой простор! У-у-у! Мы выше, чем вся Рабона, чем весь этот гребаный остров!  
– Рабона такая маленькая, – задумчиво сказала Денев, скрестив руки на груди. Хелен пошла следом за ней к внутреннему краю стены, навалилась на каменный зубец. Город лежал внизу, и сверху все его плотно пристроенные друг к другу крыши, трубы, мосты, навесы и башенки вызывали неуловимое сходство с младенцем, едва достающего макушкой до родительских колен.  
Сквозь безостановочно сыплющийся снег просматривались очертания стены Терезы.  
– Да что на нее смотреть, – отмахнулась Хелен, таща Денев за собой к внешнему краю. – Полюбоваться на город можно и изнутри. Ну-ка, что тут у нас…  
Она наклонилась вниз и заулюлюкала. Денев у нее за плечом коротко выругалась.  
Внизу, на земле, с наружной стороны стены Клариссы, топтались «уроды».

Их было немало.   
Они хаотично толклись вдоль периметра, прогуливались, стояли, сидели на корточках, лежали. Большие и маленькие, росточком от всего ничего – с одно- и двухэтажный дом – до заслуживающих внимания особей выше рабонского собора. Толстенькие и худые, лысые и бородачи. Обманчиво-безмятежные и нездорово возбужденные. Похожие на женщин и похожие на мужчин.   
Их всех объединяло одно: заметив шевеление на зубцах стены, «уроды» задвигались, принялись запрокидывать голову, заулыбались. Снег падал на их широкие довольные лица, голые плечи, выпуклые вислые животы.   
Навстречу Денев и Хелен раззявились десятки улыбок – десятки распахнутых пастей, утыканных крупными острыми зубищами от уха до уха.  
Не прекращая улыбаться, некоторые из «уродов» устремились к стене и принялись скрестись, тянуться вверх и царапаться в нее. Вот кто-то легонько подпрыгнул, вот – упал, и стоящий рядом титан, продолжая излучать радушное воодушевление, наступил упавшему на живот. Подтянулся, разом став выше. Заскреб пальцами по стене, отчаянно стараясь за что-нибудь уцепиться.  
Хелен смотрела на обращенные вверх толстые пальцы и старательно гоняла во рту плевок слюны. Когда тянущийся вверх титан упал, она широко и далеко харкнула – плевок, правда, смело порывом ветра. Должно быть, упадет в стороне смерзшейся льдинкой.  
– Мерзкие, – сказала у нее за спиной Денев. – Какие же они мерзкие. Самые отвратные создания, что я видела за свою жизнь, а уж видели мы немало. Йома, «пробудившиеся», Порождения Бездны… Пожиратели… Котолаки…   
– Рожи Черных наставников, особенно, когда они бывали нами недовольны, вот, где самый страх-то был, – подхватила Хелен. Денев хмыкнула.   
– Иногда я завидую Галатее: она их не видит. Так прямо и думаю: глаза бы мои на вас не глядели, – прямодушно сказала Денев, и Хелен невесело заржала.   
– Потому она нас и не ценит. Нашу ранимую обличием мерзостных гадов натуру.  
– Да. Но когда я думаю – что же в них такого мерзкого по сравнению со всеми остальными поганцами – мне не приходит в голову ничего, кроме одной мысли. Титаны до отвращения похожи на обычных людей. На людей, которых мы защищаем.  
– Да ну. Скажешь тоже.  
– Ну да. Так и есть.  
Хелен поежилась. Должно быть, нечаянно упустила контроль над тщательно взлелеянным в жилах алкоголем, и теперь неумолимо начала трезветь.   
– Знаешь, – сказала она, почти испуганная торжествующей серьезностью Денев. – К слову о людях, которых мы защищаем. Ты не представляешь, кого я сегодня встретила! Вообще не поверишь!  
Против ее ожидания, рассказ о чудом уцелевшей отроковице Денев не обрадовал, а, скорее, озадачил.  
– Хелен, – недоверчиво сказала Денев, становясь спиной к летящему ветру. – Ты совсем пьяная, что ли? Ты что такое рассказываешь? Как уцелевшая на Севере девочка могла добраться до Рабоны?   
– Э-э, – пробормотала сбитая с мысли Хелен. – Ну, э-э. Но я сама ее видела, вот как тебя. Говорила с ней. Трогала… Ты же слышала, что Галатея сказала – они иногда доходят. Те, кто обрел бога…  
– Я понимаю, – сказала Денев. – Но, Хелен. Мы двигались сюда с Севера со средней скоростью воительниц. Это значит…  
– Очень быстро.  
– Именно. Не прерываясь на сон или на еду – только на одиночные стычки с титанами. Поэтому повторяю вопрос: как одинокая девочка могла добраться до города быстрее нас, окопаться тут… Сидеть и пить пиво в рабонском кабаке за средней стеной, как у себя дома…  
– Я не знаю, не знаю! – пожала плечами Хелен. – Я об этом не думала. На лошадке? На ослике? Но это точно была та же девочка!   
К ее изумлению, Денев вдруг мягко и почти сочувственно улыбнулась. Протянула руку и поправила выбившуюся у Хелен из-за уха прядь волос.  
– Скучаешь по ним, да? – прочитала Хелен по ее губам.  
– А? – крикнула Хелен, перекрикивая ветер.  
– Скучаешь. По Юме и Синтии… По остальным… И по Клэр… Вдвоем хорошо – но иногда так хочется о ком-то заботиться… Опекать… Сердиться, орать, спорить не только с тем, мысли кого читаешь, как свои собственные…  
– Да чего ты вообще! – заорала Хелен. – При чем тут Клэр! При чем тут это все!   
Она отвернулась, уставилась вдаль – на дальний голый лес, холмы, петляющую среди них реку – и сердито задергала пряжку широкого ремня на животе.  
– Что ты делаешь? – немедленно спросила Денев, безошибочно уловившая перемену настроения.   
– Собираюсь сделать то, зачем мы сюда полезли.   
– Даже не думай, что я…  
– Всегда мечтала нассать титанам на головы, – перебила ее Хелен, проворно забираясь с ногами на зубец. Выпрямилась в проеме между двух зубцов. Вытащила заправленную за пояс рубашку и принялась расстегивать пуговицы на штанах.  
– Хелен, слезай.   
– Вот уж хуй.  
– Ты собираешься делать это стоя?..  
– Я присяду. И свешу жопу с великой стены. Прямо над этими перекошенными рожами.  
– Скувырнешься!  
– Летать я тоже мечтала.  
– Хелен, часовые смотрят!  
– Они не увидят ничего нового. К тому же, метель. Ни черта они не увидят.  
– Достала, – сквозь зубы сказала Денев и попыталась стащить Хелен за ноги. Та махала руками и верещала.  
И тут стена под ними еле заметно содрогнулась. А спустя пару мгновений донесся грохот – такой, словно где-то в горах прошел камнепад. Вот только ближе, гораздо ближе. И снова. И снова. И треск…  
– Чего это? – спросила Хелен, обеими руками вцепляясь в Денев, чтобы удержать равновесие и не соскользнуть с края. – Чего трясет?  
– Это день, когда рабонский бог херово слушал своих детей, – очень спокойно, очень тихо сказала Денев.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ебаный в рот! Просто ебаный в рот!  
– Штаны, – посоветовала Денев, часто смаргивая белыми ресницами. Снег валил просто немилосердно. – Получше застегни, а то потеряешь.   
– Думаешь, будет драка? – спросила Хелен, обеими руками сражаясь с непослушными пуговицами. Пальцы отчего-то дрожали. То ли замерзли, то ли…  
– Бойня, – поправила Денев.   
Хелен наконец-то осилила пуговицы.   
Они находились довольно далеко от Северных ворот, но оттуда, с северной стороны, валил пар – насколько можно было разглядеть через пелену снегопада и все сгущающуюся темноту. А еще можно было разглядеть трещину. Черную длинную трещину на серой стене, ветвящуюся и сужающуюся кверху, и немилосердно расширяющуюся книзу – к земле, к пространству между опор моста. Сказать что-то еще о размерах и глубине пролома отсюда было нельзя – все закрывали прилепившиеся к стене дома и хозяйственные сооружения.  
– Какого хуя, – простонала Хелен, проверяя, легко ли ходит меч в петле за спиной. – Почему сейчас, а не лет через сто. Денев! Может, она только внутри? Может, не сквозная?..  
Вместо ответа Денев легла животом на зубец, выглянула на внешнюю сторону. Коротко вздохнула.  
– Глянь.  
На внешней стороне царило оживление.  
«Уроды» больше не бродили апатично вдоль периметра – они деловито трусили в сторону северных врат. Их было много, очень много. Больше, чем Хелен видела когда-либо в жизни, если говорить об «уродах», скопившихся в одном месте. И со стороны леса, со стороны холмов подходили еще.  
Некоторые бежали вприпрыжку, легкомысленно размахивая несоразмерно коротенькими ручками, словно детишки, вышедшие погулять на цветочный луг. Некоторые брели, обстоятельно поглаживая круглые вздутые животы. Один, настолько высокий, что тонкие слабые ноги не могли держать его вертикально, полз на животе, по паучьи перебирая согнутыми в суставах конечностями, оставляя вокруг себя лужи растаявшего мартовского снега.   
Куда бы Хелен не глянула – она видела фунты голого тела, вялого, дряблого, рыхлого, или же – подтянуто мускулистого, белесую голую кожу, и огромные, блестящие, круглые глаза титанов, обращенные к стене. Хелен показалось, что она видит сотни белеющих в темноте улыбок, обрамленных красными деснами – как сотни сотен нанизанных на нитку бусин. Очень, очень острых, широких, блестящих белых бусин, влажных от набежавшей слюны.  
– …ты что?! – как из-под ватного одеяла донесся до нее голос Денев.  
Хелен встряхнула головой, чтобы побороть внезапную дурноту, широко улыбнулась в такое дорогое, испуганное лицо Денев.  
– Да вот. Хотела бы сказать, что голова закружилась, – призналась она. – На самом деле мне просто стало страшно.

Когда они со всех ног домчались и впрыгнули в оставленную у самого верха люльку подъемника, та не шелохнулась.   
– Эй! – крикнула Хелен, перегибаясь через край и вглядываясь в темноту под собой. – Эй, стража! Бойцы! Опустите нас вниз, мать вашу!  
Ответом ей была тишина. Ветер ревел в тросах. Люлька дрожала.  
Далеко-далеко, на противоположных крыльях Стены Хелен видела маленькие темные коробочки других люлек, медленно опускающихся вниз. По всему было видно, что стража округа торопливо покидает стену. Чтобы присоединиться к отряду, защищающему пролом?.. Чтобы сбежать?  
Земля и город лежали под ними, внизу, и Хелен неприятно царапало, какая странная, темная тишина повисла в Рабоне. По ее прикидкам, там уже что-то должно было происходить. Уже должны были бы бить в набат… Жечь огни…  
Кричать люди.  
– Бред! – сказала рядом Денев, словно отвечая ее невысказанным мыслям. – Спятили они, что ли? Если здесь кто-то и может помочь, так это мы!  
– Может, верхами пробежимся до трещины?.. – предложила Хелен, дергая тросы.   
– И что потом? Будем топать ногами наверху? Попробуем слезть и разобьемся в лепешку?  
– Насрана! – крикнула Хелен, выпуская йоки, и перерубила канат. И тут же повисла на страховочном тросе, чувствуя, как нечеловечески натянулись мышцы и жилы.   
Люлька с готовностью ухнула вниз. Недалеко. Всего на несколько метров. Повисла у стены неровно, правым концом вверх, раскачиваемая ветром.   
Денев, матерясь, скатилась к опасно накренившемуся левому краю.  
– Что ты творишь!   
– Спускаюсь с этой сраной стены, – сказала Хелен. – Держись крепче. И осторожней, не то откусишь язык.  
И снова приотпустила канат.   
Рывок подъемника совпал с криком Денев.  
«Осталось всего метров сорок», – подумала Хелен, зажмурившись. Лицо и руки секло колючим снегом с неожиданно острой кромкой.   
«Сорок метров, а там – бегом к воротам… И резать, рубить, кромсать этих вонючих горячих сволочей, прорвавшихся через дырку, до тех пор, пока стража…»  
Она снова отпустила и снова поймала трос. Желудок и все остальные потроха сделали забавный кульбит. Люлька не менее забавно качалась вправо-влево.  
«До тех пор, пока стража – что?  
Уведет все население округа за стену Терезы?  
Залатает дыру в стене Клариссы? И то, и другое невозможно сделать быстро!»  
– Хелен, – услышала она тихий и напряженный голос Денев откуда-то снизу.  
Она раскрыла глаза.  
Денев висела над пропастью, зацепившись руками за борт и смотрела прямо на Хелен. Хелен видела ее напряженные белые пальцы.   
– Что-то не так, – тихо сказала Денев, глядя на нее снизу вверх золотыми глазами. – С городом что-то не так. И с «уродами» тоже. «Уроды» не нападают ночью. И еще… Ты ничего не чувствуешь?   
Хелен зарычала, перенесла вес – свой, Денев, люльки – на правую руку, а левую удлинила и схватила Денев за шиворот, до того, как пальцы Денев разжались.  
– Я чувствую вес твоей задницы и двух твоих мечей! – проорала она. – Живо лезь ко мне наверх, прежде чем вся эта херня рухнет...  
– Не рухнет. Нас заблокировали, – сказала Денев, перебираясь к ней о плотно обхватывая Хелен руками. – Чувствуешь? Тросы больше не скользят вниз. Нам не дают спуститься.  
Хелен перевесилась через край и крикнула в ночь:  
– Почему?!  
Ей казалось: она уже видит за крышами головы титанов, неторопливо плывущих между примолкнувших домов. Слышит тяжелые шаги, а еще крики, чавканье, треск костей и плеск крови на булыжники. И отвечая ее мыслям, издалека, из округа Терезы, если не из самого округа Мирии, донесся одинокий, протяжный стон главного соборного колокола, долгий, раскатистый, казалось, оставивший в холодном сыром воздухе густой длинный след. И, отвечая ему, во всех трех округах зазвонили другие колокола. Десятки колоколов. Сотни. Десятки сотен.  
«Это уже не благовест, – думала Хелен, ослабевая. Колокольный звон ввинчивался под своды черепной коробки, как бур. – Но и не призыв к бегству. Господи, какой адский шум! Они что, хотят отпугнуть «уродов» этим трезвоном?!»  
«Сейчас сиганем вниз, и будь, что будет, – решила она, крепко обнимая Денев левой рукой. – Главное – не разбить головы, все остальное – залечим… Успеть бы только до того, как те подойдут…»  
А потом ощутила, как мир, к которому она привыкла, до того более-менее устойчивый, летит к черту, кувыркаясь, как люлька с перерезанными тросами.   
Все потому, что на глазах у нее серая твердая громада стены в том месте, по которому пришелся разлом, ожила.   
И в этот самый миг Денев, молча висящая рядом с Хелен, застонала в голос.   
– Что это? Что это? – кричала она, и в ее голосе было полно ярости и тоски. – Аура, Хелен, аура!  
«Без тебя вижу!» – хотела огрызнуться Хелен, но смолчала – Денев же была не виновата, что сейчас они обе сошли с ума, потому что только в бреду и горячке можно было увидеть…

Они висели над пропастью, вцепившись в канаты, и в совершенном обалдении смотрели, как в темноте на стене Клариссы распускается, пробивая серую ровную поверхность, гигантский цветок, похожий на морскую анемону. Сотня упругих щупалец, каждое – с дерево толщиной, ритмично колышущихся, изгибающихся петлями, разворачивающих на фоне ночного неба метры упругого хищного тела. Тела, фонившего «пробудившимися», поблескивающего их опалесцирующей, блескучей аурой, напоминающей разводы выплеснутых в весеннюю лужу масла и молока.   
Трещина в камне, похожая на зигзаг молнии, добежала до самого верха, и принялась расходиться еще сильнее. Снизу и вверх. Влево и вправо – так, что во все стороны брызнуло битым камнем и каменной крошкой, как брызгает кровью и клочьями кожи не заштопанный серыми нитками разрез. И из этого разреза, из самого темного укромного нутра стены, все еще что-то лезло. Переплетающиеся, подрагивающие темные жгуты, шарящие по стене. И навстречу этим жгутам, напирая и торопясь, изнутри пролома спешили титаны.  
Должно быть, когда они хотят жрать, им не страшно, этим говнюкам, подумала Хелен, зачарованно глядя на то, как, пихаясь, размахивая толстыми ручками и ножками, упираясь в стену лопатками и вихляясь дряблыми животами, «уроды» норовят поскорее пробраться в священный город. Преодолев преграду в виде выломанных ворот, титаны, с со своими обычными, перекошенными от счастья лицами, неслись к строительным сооружениям, к жилым домам. А сверху на них падали темные щупальца, хватали и рвали на части.   
Мир наполнился ревом, визгом, свистом и грохотом. И колокольным звоном, чертовым колокольным звоном, резонирующим от сводов черепа так, что хотелось блевать. Пар от разорванных тел валил теперь не только с той стороны стены, но и с этой. Пальцы Хелен, цепляющейся за трос, скользили от влаги. Трос резал руку.   
– Этого не может быть, – сказала она, повернув голову и глядя в лицо висящей рядом Денев. И повторила еще раз, пытаясь перекричать гул колоколов. – Не может быть!   
Глаза Денев в темноте пылали золотом.  
– Я не знала, – пробормотала Денев. – Я… Смотри, они не сдаются.  
Она была права.   
«Уроды», пробившиеся за стену, не думали отступать. Сквозь темноту Хелен видела смутные очертания их голозадых фигур – они теснились рядом с разломом, приподнимались, скребли руками по стене, запрокидывали огромные головы и раскрывали зубастые пасти. Они подпрыгивали, цеплялись за проносящиеся над ними щупальца, рвали их руками, с выпученными глазами запихивали отростки тела «пробудившегося» в свои рты. Хелен видела, как один «урод», мелкий и мерзкий, пронесся в воздухе, повиснув зубами на излучающем ауру щупальце, словно специально выведенная собачка бойцовской породы. Он так и висел, до тех пор, пока удар щупальца о стену не превратил его в кровавый фарш.  
– Оно не успевает регенерировать.  
Порождение, или кто-то к ним близкий, сидящий в стене, действительно начало уставать. Все тише и медленней падали вниз тяжелые плети, все более жадно топчущиеся под стеной «уроды» терзали и грызли куски плоти.  
Некоторые, правда, уже оставили это занятие и устремились в сторону переулков.  
– Да черт! – Хелен лягнула бесполезный подъемник, и люлька, словно отвечая ей, медленно поползла вниз. Три фута, десять, двадцать…  
Не дожидаясь, пока она доползет до земли, они с Денев прыгнули. Земля встретила их мягким толчком, ковром тающего под ногами снега и напряженными лицами высыпавших из караульного помещения солдат.  
– Госпожа! – заговорил один. Хелен пружинисто вскочила с земли, шагнула к нему, сжимая кулаки.  
Денев дернула ее за руку.  
– Нет времени!  
Они неслись, петляя между нагромождением телег и брошенных строительных сооружений, сворачивали за углы домов, взбегали по ступеням уличных лестниц, подныривали под арки. Хелен старалась держать курс на ворота – у нее был прекрасный ориентир. Несколько ориентиров, чьи макушки плыли над крышами домов. 

Она подоспела, когда тройка «уродов», пробив кулаками дыры в окнах жилого дома, тащила наружу вопящих, рыдающих обитателей. Хелен вспорхнула на локоть одному, пробежалась, подпрыгнула, пнула в блестящий, коричневый выпуклый глаз. «Урод» моргнул. Хелен запрыгнула ему на спину и двумя ударами крест-накрест вырезала подходящий шмат мяса ниже затылка. Она была очень зла. И еще больше – растеряна.  
Рядом Денев отрубила другому титану пальцы, уже тащившие в пасть горожанина. Культя немедленно принялась сочиться горячим паром, восстанавливаясь, но двое людей, выскочивших на крышу, проворно уволокли стонущего товарища внутрь дома.   
Третьего «урода» они зарубили вместе. Закончив с ним, Хелен стряхнула горячую кровь с клинка и оглянулась. Все для того, чтобы увидеть еще одного титана.  
Он сидел, втиснувшись в проулок между стенами двух полуобморочно притихших домов, свесив безобразно длинные, мускулистые, перевитые венами руки между колен. Короткие ножки, раскоряченные, как у лягушки, подпирали крепкое тело с сильно выраженным рельефом мышц. Подбородок огромной головы лежал на груди. Косматая масса спутанных темных волос топорщилась у него над плечами.   
От глаз «урода» к вискам и скулам тянулись глубокие багровые борозды, словно растяжки чрезмерно натянувшейся кожи.  
Титан смотрел прямо на Хелен, наклонив голову набок, и ухмылялся.  
– Я такое страшилище уже видела, – сказала Хелен, подбрасывая в руке рукоять клеймора. – На севере. Это он сожрал ту девчонку, что кормила нас кашей. Ее звали Криста.   
Последнее слово совпало с легким шелестом извлекаемых из петель клинков – Денев снова достала оба своих меча – и с быстрым, размазанным перед глазами движением.   
Титан молниеносно выбросил руку вперед и сцапал Денев за сапог. Вздернул ее в воздух.

Сколько Хелен не видела «уродов», они всегда поступали одинаково. Запихивали человека в пасть и откусывали сколько могли. Иногда – предварительно сжав в кулаке, раздавив кости и мышцы в фарш. Иногда – переломив пополам позвоночник, как сухую ветку.  
Хелен заорала во всю мочь связок. Налетела, рубанула по груди, попыталась достать еще один раз – по горлу. Титан распахнул пасть и тоже заревел. Вернее, издал что-то среднее между ревом и криком. Хелен обдало горячим паром из его глотки. С этим же ревом он выпрямился и махнул над головой кулаком с зажатой в нем ногой Денев.  
– С-с-с! – Денев, болтающаяся между небом и землей, пыталась избавиться от сапога.   
– У-и-и-и! – Хелен разбежалась, прыгнула на балкон дома, выпуская йоки еще больше, удлиняя руку, закручивая ее винтом и одновременно заводя «уроду» за спину. Она должна была успеть разнести поганцу хребет у самого основания шеи, так, чтобы брызги во все стороны полетели. Они с Денев и не с такими справлялись.   
И тогда «урод», заведя левую руку назад, быстро прикрыл то самое, единственно уязвимое место у основания шеи. Брызнула кровь из развороченных ударом суставов огромных пальцев, но Хелен разочарованно взвыла – у нее не получилось. Ее раскрутившаяся рука с тихим шелестом упала на землю – длинная, ослабевшая, будто тряпичная. В воздух над головой титана поднялся огромный столб пара.  
Она любила этот прием, но после него всегда было последействие. Иногда оно очень мешало. Хелен выматерилась и пнула титана в колено. Подпустила йоки в левую руку, раскрутила ее, как лассо.  
– Хелен, кончай с ним играть! Руби мою ногу! – крикнула Денев. – Он откусит мне башку!  
– Не откусит, – пропыхтела Хелен, закручивая руку вокруг «уродовой» шеи. Затянула ее, как узлом. Титан выкатил глаза еще больше и клацнул зубами. Схватился за шею.  
– А, вот вы где, – Галатея рухнула откуда-то с неба, прямо на землю перед титаном. В ее руке был меч. – Стража за вас беспокоится.  
– Осторожно! – заорала Хелен, напрягая руку, настолько это было возможно. – Титан!  
Галатея отскочила назад, очутившись прямо перед раззявленной пастью. Титан закрутил головой, пытаясь освободить шею. Клацнул зубами громче.  
Галатея качнулась, интуитивно уклоняясь.  
– Ты что, ослепла?! – рявкнула Хелен, с опозданием осознавая неуместность шутки. – Вперед! Беги!   
Галатея подпрыгнула, перемахнув через натянувшуюся до предела руку Хелен.  
– Йоки в руке нестабильна! – озабоченно сказала она. – Твои мышцы вот-вот порвутся.  
– Да знаю же я! – прохрипела Хелен. Правая рука с мечом наконец-то начала шевелиться, потянулась обратно к Хелен, обретая нормальные размеры. Зажатый в кулаке меч дребезжал по мостовой.   
Левой руке было больнее.  
– Он отпустил загривок! – крикнула сверху висящая вниз головой Денев. – Давайте!..   
И тут титан встал.   
Хелен вздернуло с земли, она ударилась о мускулистый живот титана и повисла на левой руке. Перед глазами мелькнуло синее и белое – Галатея скакнула куда-то вверх и вбок. Свистнул клинок – еще раз, еще и еще.   
А потом Хелен перестала понимать, где верх, где низ, где все остальное – потому что ее стиснуло поперек туловища, больно, ужасно больно, и она ослабела сама и ослабила «удавку» вокруг шеи титана. «Сейчас кончится», – очень спокойно подумала она, почувствовав, что ее поднимают, и, открыв глаза, увидела, что очутилась на уровне глаз титана, сжатая его ладонью так, что могла только подрыгать руками и ногами.  
Хелен много раз видела глаза титанов. Иногда даже – в виде белого шарика с тянущимися за ним розовыми жилами оборванных сосудов. Но никогда еще ее не разглядывали так насмешливо.   
Лицо титана было совсем рядом – морщинистое, носатое, безобразное. Огромные зубы приблизились, осторожно сомкнулись на лезвии зажатого в правой руке Хелен меча, после чего титан мотнул головой и плюнул – и клеймор улетел бесполезной железкой, печально звякнул вдали.  
А потом ее потащило вверх, выше крыш и выше печных труб, Хелен краем глаза увидела перепутавшиеся местами стену и плывущие по ночному небу серые облака – и воздух вокруг засвистел, Хелен кувырком полетела вниз и с размаху врезалась в стоящую на мостовой Галатею. А мгновением спустя сверху на них рухнула Денев.   
– Блядь, – сказала Галатея, приложившись о мостовую затылком.   
Хелен и того не могла выговорить – повернув голову (при этом она не была уверена, что ее голова не отделена от туловища) она увидела выделяющийся на фоне неба силуэт титана. Ветер трепал клочья его волос.   
Гигант выставил в сторону барахтающейся кучи-малы два растопыренных пальца – указательный и средний. Ощерился дико, завыл и огромными прыжками скрылся между домов, уносясь куда-то в сторону стены Терезы. Хелен только моргнула, глядя ему вслед сквозь почему-то выступившие слезы.   
– Уходит, – пробормотала она.  
– Далеко не уйдет, – сквозь зубы сказала снизу Галатея.  
– Срань господня, – простонала Денев. – Что происходит?  
«Я не знаю», – хотела сказать Хелен, но промолчала. Освободившись, она откатилась в сторону от пытающихся подняться Денев и Галатеи и обернулась к стене Клариссы.  
И вовремя – чтобы увидеть, как «вянет», конвульсивно подергиваясь, жуткий «цветок» на стене. Щупальца повисли, жвала схлопнулись – и томительно долгим движением втянулись обратно в стену. В самый ее разлом.   
Аура «пробудившегося», острая и блестящая, потускнела, будто накрытая одеялом. Мигнула – и пропала, будто ее и не было.   
«Уродов» возле ворот тоже не было. По крайней мере, живых. Хелен видела трупы, громоздящиеся друг на друге – разорванные пополам, с разбитыми головами, выдернутыми ногами, вытекшим содержимым раздувшихся животов. У всех – она могла бы поспорить – был выгрызен кусок плоти из основания шеи. Чудовище, кем бы оно ни было, времени зря не теряло. Десятки трупов, если не сотни.  
– Все, что ли? – недоверчиво спросила Хелен, утирая нос кулаком. – С этими все? Пойдем-ка теперь, разберемся с тем, кто в стене.  
– Хелен.  
Она обернулась. Денев стояла в нескольких шагах, и лицо ее было бледным и рыхлым, как мартовский снег.  
– А?  
– Хелен, не подходи туда.   
– Ты видела эту штуку? Нет, ты ее видела? Мне, ей-богу, кажется, что мы бредили. Ведь она опять спряталась. Я снова не вижу ауры. Я не…  
– Держись оттуда подальше.   
– Да черта с два, – пробормотала Хелен, делая шаг вперед. – Ты посмотри, тут же дырка, сквозная дырка, надо помочь этим ребятам, из стражи, а то с рассветом здесь снова будут кишеть «уроды», надо какой-нибудь крупный камушек приволочь… Только вот вытащу за кишки эту щупалку там, в стене, а то мало ли…  
– Хелен, – Денев оказалась близко, слишком близко. Хелен даже моргнула – ей показалось, что Денев сейчас не то ударит ее, не то взмолится о чем-то.  
– Забудь про дыру. Без нас справятся, видишь, там уже стража?  
Хелен обернулась, растерянная. И правда – стена Клариссы в месте разлома сияла огнями факелов. Стража – крохотные темные фигурки в люльках подъемников – суетилась и сверху, и по низу стены, налаживая новые тросы.  
– Бред какой-то, – сказала она. И услышала голос Галатеи:  
– Денев права. Ходить туда сейчас вовсе не обязательно.  
– Почему? – Хелен шагнула вперед. Галатея неуловимым движением оказалась рядом, преграждая путь. – Может быть, объясните?!  
В окнах окружающих их домов за ставнями робко мелькали и тут же прятались огни – жители не спешили выйти на улицу.   
Пальцы Денев на запястье Хелен были твердыми и очень холодными.  
– Объясню, – Галатея отбросила назад мокрые волосы, вскинула подбородок. – Только не прямо сейчас. Сейчас надо найти сбежавшего титана. Титан в мирном городе – это плохо.  
– Тогда как… – Хелен сделала неуверенный шаг назад. Встала боком, развела руки. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы все сейчас пошли его ловить? А этот пролом? А «уроды» за ним? А ЭТО?  
– Да, я хочу, чтобы ты и Денев сейчас же пошли за ним. С проломом я разберусь сама. Принесу большой камень. А тот «уродец» меня беспокоит.   
– Ну и, – Хелен переступила с ноги на ногу, – разберись с ним сама. Поймай его и сделай ему первоклассную вырезку на спине. Правда, Денев?  
Денев у нее за спиной промолчала. Хелен мысленно выругалась.   
– Я не могу драться с «уродами», – Галатея воткнула клеймор в снег, положила ладони в грязных белых перчатках на крестовину. Хелен почувствовала себя отомщенной – она знала, что Галатея по возможности избегает называть гигантов «уродами». Но следующие слова Галатеи тут же стерли с ее лица улыбку.   
– Я их не вижу. У них нет вообще никакой ауры, даже самой паршивенькой, а я слепа. А у вас глаза пока еще есть.  
– Хелен… – сказала позади Денев.   
Хелен потерла виски.   
– Да, идем, – потерянно сказала она. – Конечно, идем. Раз ты говоришь, что…  
Она беспомощно обернулась к Денев. Денев медленно кивнула.   
– Раз сестра Латея говорит, что с этой стеной ничего не случится, значит, так оно и есть. Идем. Титан внутри городского кольца – это плохо.  
– Когда разберетесь с ним, возвращайтесь в средний округ. Встретимся в моих покоях.   
– Хорошо, – Хелен вытерла о кожаный доспех мокрые, грязные руки. Охлопала себя по бокам. – Чего-то не хватает…  
– Очевидно, меча. Кажется, он улетел в соседний переулок.  
– Да… – Хелен покрутила головой и поняла, что еще изменилось, пока они с переменным успехом сражались с «уродами».  
Колокольный звон перестал. Сумасшедший гул, отдающийся в самых дальних закутках черепной коробки. Он утих, а Хелен даже не заметила.


	4. Chapter 4

Пробило полночь.  
Хелен валялась в темноте на низком, застеленном полосатым покрывалом диване, скучала, злилась и изо всех сил делала вид, что ее не интересует, как за стеной Денев ссорится с Галатеей.  
Покои, отведенные городом святой сестре и часто останавливающимся у нее воительницам, представляли собой пять спален и гостиную – ту самую, в которой днем Галатея поила своих гостей чаем. Простые беленые стены, скобленые полы, расставленные по тумбам бронзовые изваяния святых навевали бы сходство с кельями, если бы не забранные цветными витражами и решетками внутренние окошки между комнатами, огромный камин, дорогая посуда.  
Сквозь цветное стекло было видно пламя стоящей на столе свечи и освещенные им профили соратниц – у Галатеи малиновый с золотом, у Денев – зеленый.   
Хелен склонила голову набок, изменила угол зрения. Теперь и Денев, и Галатея стали ярко-синего цвета. Хелен хмыкнула, не вставая, протянула руку к тумбочке и на ощупь взяла с блюдца пирожное. К тумбочке были прислонены три меча – два Денев и один Хелен.  
Дверь между комнатами была плотно закрыта.  
Было тихо, только на улице перекликались часовые, да этажом ниже кто-то бубнил – Хелен знала, что там расположена молельня.   
Она устала от недоговоренностей и загадок. Устала от хмурого молчания Денев и от ее отсутствия, когда она была так нужна.

Они не нашли убежавшего титана. Точнее, то, что они отыскали, титаном уже не было – по крайней мере, живым. Следуя указаниям наблюдавших за дракой солдат, Хелен и Денев пробрались на окраину зоны Клариссы, и там, на краю ямы, в которой замачивались кожи, нашли дымящиеся останки. Огромная голова с потускневшими, запавшими глазами, перекошенный рот, вывороченная наружу ребрами грудная клетка, обломанный позвоночник, торчащий в небо, как колодезный журавль. Плоть титана, ярко-красная, полосатая, исходила паром и таяла на глазах.  
Денев тогда опередила Хелен – запрыгнула на макушку, поросшую жестким, как шерсть, темным волосом, крутанулась на каблуках, глянула мертвому «уродцу» за спину.  
Его загривок был разворочен, и изнутри мяса тянулись белесые, липкие, длинные тяжи, как паутина или щупальца моллюска. Хелен пнула ослабевшую руку титана, потом высоко подняла ее. Как всегда – плоть мертвых «уродцев» была почти невесомой, было не представить, что еще совсем недавно эта плоть жила, была полна крови и с невообразимой легкостью топтала людей.   
Они в молчании смотрели, как испаряются останки «урода». Стража вокруг угрюмо осеняла себя знамениями. Снег сменился редким, крупным дождем. Хелен ежилась, водила лопатками, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения холодных капель, стекающих по волосам за шиворот, и от ощущения чужого взгляда, буравящего ей спину.   
Они доложили Галатее о находке сразу же, как стража проводила их в округ Терезы.  
Галатея, вся перемазанная известняком и кирпичной пылью (она и правда в одиночку приволокла к стене Клариссы гигантский валун – Хелен только качала головой, не сомневаясь, что новый подвиг святой сестры будет должным образом запечатлен на скрижалях рабонской церкви), выслушала их очень внимательно. А потом, к возмущению и обиде Хелен, сказала: «А теперь мне надо поговорить с Денев». И Денев согласилась.

И теперь ночь текла мимо Хелен, а Хелен грустила. Одиночество ей скрашивала только шуршащая под диваном мышь.   
Сквозь разноцветное окошечко было видно, что Галатея и Денев поднялись из-за стола. До этого они сидели друг напротив друга, как заговорщики, и по их лицам ничего нельзя было разобрать.   
Денев стояла, отвернувшись, держалась за спинку стула. Галатея оперлась о каминную полку. Вдруг – Хелен едва не подавилась – Денев подняла стул над головой и замахнулась. Галатея негромко что-то сказала, махнула в сторону витража. Денев с грохотом швырнула стул на пол, обернулась. Они с Хелен довольно долго безмолвно смотрели друг на друга сквозь стекло – красное, как кровь – после чего Денев в два шага пересекла комнату и распахнула дверь.  
– Ешь? – свирепо сказала она, указав на пирожные. – И сколько ты уже слопала?  
– Два. Или три, – сказала ничего не понимающая Хелен и на всякий случай отряхнула руки от крошек, вытерла ладони об штаны.  
– А что, нельзя было?  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Хелен пожала плечами. Пирожное горчило на языке тертым миндалем. Хелен не любила объедаться, но любила чувствовать вкус еды. Любила чувствовать себя живой.  
– Разве тебе что-то запретишь, – сказала Денев и захлопнула дверь.  
Посыпалась штукатурка.  
– Ну не дуры ли, а? – сказала Хелен, обращаясь, по-видимому, к скребущейся под половицей мыши.   
Через стекло было видно, как Денев и Галатея стоят у камина и их головы наклонены близко-близко. Хелен отвернулась, содрала полосатое покрывало, распахнула настежь наружное окно, матюгнула рабонскую весну и улеглась под одеяло спиной к двери.  
Денев пришла, когда ночь перевалила за половину.  
Вынырнув из прерывистого, тревожного сна, Хелен увидела, как Денев сидит в изножии кровати, положив локти на мокрый подоконник, и смотрит на город и опоясывающую его стену. Было адски холодно.   
– Спи, – сказала Денев. – Набирайся сил. Завтра уйдем из Рабоны.  
– На миссию? – пробормотала Хелен, закукливаясь в одеяло и стараясь не касаться Денев ногами. Дурацкий вопрос. Куда еще они могли бы уйти.  
– Вроде того. Но не утром, а через двенадцать часов, – Денев расстегнула пряжки, ослабила крепления кожаного доспеха. Через голову стащила нагрудный панцирь, за ним – рубашку. Осталась сидеть, голая по пояс, глядя в окно.  
– Увидят, – сказала Хелен в подушку. – Испугаются.  
– Переживут. Хелен, можно, я тебя кое о чем попрошу? – тихо сказала Денев. – Не ешь тут завтра ничего.   
– Это еще почему?  
– Не хочу ничем быть обязанной Латее.   
Хелен хотела сказать, что это прозвучало неубедительно, но тут Денев стянула и сбросила на пол штаны.  
Она нырнула под одеяло, и Хелен, притихнув, ощутила, как ее касается голая грудь Денев.  
Она была очень обижена. И, вообще-то, не собиралась мириться, но...  
– Бесишь, – сказала она, поворачиваясь и вдавливая Денев в подушки. Денев не сопротивлялась, а смотрела из нагромождения подушек устало и нежно. Хелен наклонилась и поочередно коснулась губами ее лба, полукруглых бровей, кончика носа. Денев поймала кисти Хелен и сплела пальцы. Погладила большим пальцем изнутри ладонь. Хелен всем телом содрогнулась от этой, в общем-то, незамысловатой ласки. Денев осторожно переместила ее ладони себе на грудь.  
– Да ну, – сказала она, выгибаясь, когда Хелен стиснула ее, вжалась лицом в место, в котором шея переходила в плечо – там всегда пахло особенно тонко и сладко.  
– Ну да.  
Мышь под диваном перестала шуршать – наверно, испугалась, что ходящий ходуном скрипучий диван может ее придавить. Когда одна из них слишком громко вскрикнула, где-то за стеной отчетливо хлопнула дверь.  
– Мы выжили Галатею, – пробормотала Хелен позже, когда они уже просто лежали, переплетясь руками и ногами, так, что непонятно было, где чей локоть и где чье колено. – Мне почти стыдно.  
– Мне – нет.

Когда Хелен проснулась, было уже по-дневному светло.  
Она смутно вспомнила, что слышала ранним утром колокола, а потом шорох одежды – Денев собиралась.  
– Куда ты? – сонно спросила Хелен.  
– Отлить. Спи пока.  
Хелен действительно уснула, и проснулась только сейчас. И, выглянув в окно, увидела яркое весеннее солнце, отражающееся в каждой луже. Выпавший вечером снег почти полностью растаял; по улице спешили деловитые рабонские граждане.  
Денев рядом не было.   
В подушке осталась ямка от ее головы. Хелен уткнулась в нее носом, пытаясь почувствовать родной запах.  
Прикрыв окно, она неторопливо оделась, вышла в соседнюю комнату. Пробежалась взглядом по стенам, задержав его на статуэтке трех святых охранительниц, держащих в бронзовых руках цепи, и хмыкнула.  
Галатея вошла неслышно. Только что не было, и вот уже – стоит, прислонившись к косяку, смотрит белесыми очами на Хелен.  
– Привет. Как разлом? Как «уроды»? – спросила Хелен.  
– Все спокойно. Не переживай.  
– Не знаешь, где Денев?  
– Вышла в город. Сказала, что хочет сделать тебе сюрприз, – Галатея указала на накрытый на троих стол. – Угощайся.  
Хелен протянула руку, потом заколебалась.  
– Нет, я не хочу, – покривила она душой. – Нельзя есть так часто. Я уже просто становлюсь как какой-то… титан.  
– Ты вчера много сражалась. Надо пополнить силы.  
– Много? – засмеялась Хелен. – Это «много»? Да ты не знаешь, что происходит на каждой вылазке за стены. Эти говнюки прут косяком. Обычно мы с ними расправляемся лучше, чем с тем вчерашним выродком. Должно быть, нас как-то расслабило висение на стене…  
– Это был необычный титан, – кивнула Галатея. – С ним все очень странно. Стража говорит, иногда попадаются такие, с отклонениями в поведении. Мы стараемся узнать о них побольше, но пока не преуспели.  
– Точно, – Хелен облизала губы. – Но, знаешь… Меня больше интересует та хуйня на стене.   
Она не особенно рассчитывала на ответ, но Галатея снова кивнула.  
– Возьми хотя бы чаю, – сказала она. И Хелен подчинилась. Выпила чай под пристальным взглядом Галатеи и поставила чашку на блюдце.   
Она правда хотела пить. В горле со вчерашнего вечера поселилась противная сухость. Должно быть, игры с рабонским пивом не прошли даром.  
Хелен оттянула ворот черной рубахи.  
– Все? Тогда пойдем. Я тебе покажу, – сказала Галатея. – Ну, давай. Пусть у тебя не будет чувства, что у нас с Денев секреты.  
И Хелен пошла за ней, неосознанно проверив, как двигается в петле меч.

На улице она собиралась свернуть налево и идти вдоль канала обратно к воротам в наружный округ, но Галатея поманила ее направо. Они двинулись, петляя между тесно застроенных домов, поднимаясь по каменным лесенкам и подныривая под арки.   
– Мы идем не к разлому? – спросила Хелен.   
– Там сейчас нет ничего интересного. Самое важное находится за третьей стеной.  
– Третьей… – эхом откликнулась Хелен.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Есть стена Клариссы, стена Терезы, есть…  
– Стена Мирии, – тихо сказала Хелен.  
Когда-то это казалось ей странным. Три стены с женскими именами, названные в честь воительниц-полукровок, в разные моменты оказавших для Рабоны великие заслуги. Всех троих Хелен когда-то довелось видеть. Одну из них – хорошо знать.  
Однажды на вопрос Денев: «Что именно тебя смущает?» Хелен честно ответила – «Девчонок, умерших за людей, было намного больше, почему же только этих троих называют опорой всего человечества?»   
На это Денев почесала бровь и не менее честно сказала: «Потому что стен всего три. Если титаны проломят стену Клариссы, человечество в панике понастроит еще стен, постепенно сжимая вокруг себя кольцо. Возможно, последней стеной станет «стена Хелен». Или «стена Галатеи». Или моя».  
После этого Хелен никогда больше не испытывала неловкости оттого, что ее современниц в Рабоне почитают, как святых. Но сейчас она чувствовала холодок, и этот холодок словно усиливался в ней по мере того, как они шли горбатыми рабонскими улочками, приближаясь к третьей стене.   
Должно быть, оттого, что на нескольких кварталах пути сейчас как раз лежала ее тень.  
– Ты хорошо ориентируешься в городе, – сказала Хелен, просто, чтобы не молчать. – Я понимаю, чтение аур и все такое, но по тебе вообще не заметно, что ты слепа.  
– Это только в городе так, – рассеянно сказала Латея. – На равнинах я превращаюсь в крота. А здесь я знаю каждый камень. Старую кладку зданий, построенных еще до меня, и новую. Все, что построили после Нашествия, все эти арки, опоры и укрепления… Что бы здесь ни делали, я трогала и запоминала. Сперва меня к ним подводили солдаты, потом я стала бродить сама. По большему счету, это мое главное занятие здесь – ходить, трогать и вспоминать.   
– Ну да, – недоверчиво сказала Хелен. – А я думала, ты тут это. Денно и нощно молишься на коленях.   
Галатея, не останавливаясь, обернулась, ухмыльнулась через плечо, на мгновение став прежней Галатеей, которую Хелен помнила до Нашествия:  
– Коленки бы стерлись. Я так, на ходу. Поворчу на вас, на стражу, на титанов – помолюсь. Поругаюсь с интендантами округов о продовольствии – помолюсь.   
Хелен хохотнула, расправила плечи. Да, черт возьми, да. Почему они с Денев недолюбливали Галатею? Нормальная, в общем-то, баба.  
– Мы почти пришли, – сказала монахиня.  
Хелен задрала голову.   
– Стена Мирии, – сказала она. Подошла поближе, пнула серый камень. – Внутреннее кольцо. За ней, говорят, главные толстосумы Рабоны? Денев как-то сказала, что там дворцы и изобилие…  
– И пастбище тучных овец, – фыркнула Галатея. – Не толстосумы, а самые уважаемые люди города. Давай поднимемся на стену. Ты сама все увидишь.  
– Мы не войдем внутрь? – удивилась Хелен. – То-то я не вижу ворот…  
– Ворота южнее, но мы стараемся по возможности не открывать их. Ты все поймешь, когда взглянешь сверху.  
– Лады, – Хелен пожала плечами. – Где ближайшая люлька?

Подъемника не было.  
Хелен недоверчиво оглядела каменную лестницу, уходящую все выше и выше вдоль стены и охраняющую подход к ней невозмутимую стражу, и повертела пальцем у виска.  
– Серьезно?! Ступеньки? Сколько их, тысяча? Две?.. Мы по ним неделю карабкаться будем!  
– На самом деле, они довольно удобные, – примирительно сказала Галатея. – За исключением тех дней, когда на них намерзает снег. За полчаса-час поднимемся.   
– Намерзший снег, – содрогнулась Хелен. – Ветер и сотни футов высоты… Галатея, ты точно слепа?!  
– Слепее не бывает, – уверила ее Галатея.  
Хелен вздохнула. Прошла мимо ближайшего стражника, задев его плечом.   
– А вы, парни, сколько времени тратите, чтобы туда заползти?  
– Никак нет, – гаркнул тот. По бравой морде было видно, что парень говорит чистую правду, и она его не беспокоит. – Мы на эту стену не поднимаемся. Незачем.  
– Охереть, – подвела итог Хелен. Галатея уже успела подняться на десяток ступеней вверх.  
– Но почему, сестра? – простонала Хелен, взбираясь за ней следом. Синий подол Галатеи громко хлопал вверху – чем выше они шли, тем сильней резвился ветер. Подниматься пока было не особо тяжело, но... Здесь на беззаботную прогулочку с пивом и колбасками Хелен бы не согласилась.  
– Почему именно сраная лестница?! Это что, какая-то форма монашеского искупления?!  
– Он же тебе почти сказал, – прокричала сверху монахиня. – Этот воин. Лестница – чтобы никто посторонний не поднялся. Потому что незачем.   
– «Поверь, Хелен, тебе вовсе не обязательно знать, как», – ворчливо передразнила Хелен их старый разговор, перешагивая сразу через две ступени и резво догоняя монахиню. – «Незачем». «Не для чего»… Только это и слышим в городе…  
Она запнулась, покачнулась, схватилась за стену – слишком сильно отклонилась назад, длинный меч перевесил, и Хелен чуть было не потеряла равновесие. Галатея, поднимающаяся выше, остановилась.   
– Осторожнее, – участливо сказала она. – Если грохнешься, костей не соберешь. Это тебе не сигать вниз из люльки.  
– Люлька, – пропыхтела Хелен, стараясь теперь держаться ближе к стене. Чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее ей начинало казаться, что ступени стали скользче и уже, а ветер – все более порывистым. – Как нас некстати вчера заклинило. Может быть, это не было случайностью? А, Галатея?  
– Может быть, – отозвалась сверху Галатея.  
– Может быть, кто-то отдал приказ? А?  
– Может быть, – согласилась Галатея и добавила:  
– Не останавливайся. Нога соскользнет, а я стою выше и никак не смогу тебя поймать.  
Остаток пути они проделали молча.   
На верхнюю площадку Хелен вползла почти на четвереньках.   
– Ух, заебалась, – честно сказала она. – Знала бы, куда полезем, подкрепилась бы твоими пирожными.   
Она выпрямилась, отряхнула ладони и коленки. Посмотрела сверху на округ Терезы – плотно натыканные красные крыши домов, поблескивающие между ними ленты каналов, концентрически расходящиеся улицы, башенки часовен, колоколен и сигнальных вышек, расположенных подобно звеньям часто уложенной цепи, и даже испытала что-то вроде нежности к этому упрямому городу, цепляющемуся за жизнь среди бесконечных заброшенных милей островной земли.   
Далеко позади стены Терезы просматривались очертания стены Клариссы. Хелен растроганно улыбнулась.   
– А классные были наши девочки, да? – сказала она, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Все, кого помню. Иногда сучки, иногда дуры, иной раз – трусихи, но все, мать их, такие прекрасные… Ты вспоминаешь их?   
Галатея у нее за спиной не ответила.   
– Кстати, где Денев? – спросила Хелен, поднося руку козырьком к глазам и всматриваясь в город. – Не вижу ауры…  
– Денев в третьем округе.   
– А? – Хелен обернулась. Ветер завернул ей полу плаща на голову. Она раздраженно откинула ее.  
Галатея сидела на одном из каменных зубцов, чинно сложив руки на подоле, и покачивала ногой. Ее монашеский платок прямо-таки порхал под порывами ветра.  
– Денев в округе Мирии. С раннего утра.  
– Ага, – помедлив, сказала Хелен. – Денев, значит, там. А мы, значит, здесь. На стене высотой в гребаные сотни футов. А почему мы не пошли туда, к ней?  
– А посмотри, – Галатея сделала приглашающий жест.   
Хелен медленно приблизилась к ней. Встала в проеме между двух зубцов, положила руки на камень, глянула вниз. 

Внизу не было ни дворцов, ни домов. Внизу вообще почти ничего не было.  
Округ Мирии оказался меньше, чем она себе представляла, но все равно, ее поразило это обширное пустое пространство, голая площадка, каменное блюдце в колодце серой стены, на котором, как зачерствевший позавчерашний кулич, притулился рабонский собор.  
Она никогда не бывала во внутреннем округе. Нет, то есть раньше, еще до Нашествия, они навещали Рабону – Хелен смутно помнила площадь перед кафедральным собором, его широкие ступени, статую безымянной богини с мечом в руке, устремленные вверх шпили, каменное кружево лепнины, резьбу, галереи и стрельчатые арки, и жмущиеся к площади толстобокие, уютные дома горожан.  
Она никогда не задумывалась, почему и когда изменилась архитектура церквей и часовен, домов и молелен. Или нет, возможно, она спрашивала об этом Денев? Или Клэр?.. Тогда еще, кажется, с ними была Клэр? Сейчас Хелен не могла бы сказать, когда они перестали сталкиваться на миссиях.   
Так или иначе, время пилястр, аркбутанов, пронзающих небо шпилей ушло. Откуда-то взялись цепи. Бронзовые цепи, обвивающие колонны рабонских храмов. Цепи и сомкнутые в локтях руки, соединенные в локтях, как символ… чего?  
– Дворцы и тучные пастбища, – пробормотала Хелен, глядя на пустынную территорию внизу. – Как же. Что, блядь, это такое, сестра? Почему здесь так пусто, в то время как ребята в тех двух округах друг другу на головы лезут?  
– Потому что все самое важное здесь находится под землей, – без промедления, даже охотно ответила ей Галатея. – В огромных карстовых пещерах.   
– Самое важное – что? – тупо спросила Хелен. Ее прямо-таки заворожило это запустение. Холод внутри нее, где-то в районе желудка, смерзся и превратился в кусок льда.  
– Все. Оружие. Склады. Укрепления, – Галатея отбросила с лица выбившиеся из-под платка волосы, – …и лаборатории.

– Лаборатории, – Хелен медленно кивнула. – Ну да. Ты же все время твердила о том, что лучшие умы города ищут способ справиться с титанами. Даже иногда просила нас захватить громил живьем. Только вот у меня сейчас возникли сомнения, кто же и как ищет этот способ на этой булыжной тарелке…  
– Нам ничего не удавалось сделать с этими уродцами, – устало сказала Галатея. Ветер мешал, и ей пришлось сильно повысить голос. – Да, мы узнали про них всякую ерунду. Что у них нет йоки, но они невероятно быстро регенерируют, что теряют свою активность ночью, не едят мясо животных, отрыгивают сожранное, потому что у них нет кишечника, что их плоть легче легкого, что их можно убить, только вычленив кусок мяса из трапециевидной мышцы… Все это ни на шаг не приближало нас к спасению. Поэтому мы решили бороться с ними другим путем. Вы, полевые воительницы, все, сколько вас тогда было, даже не удивились, когда мы попросили вместо титанов доставлять в Рабону…  
– «Пробудившихся», – прошептала Хелен. Ветер сорвал с ее губ это слово.   
– Их. Ты видела вчера одного. Одного из нескольких десятков замурованных в великих стенах «пробудившихся».   
– В стенах, – пробормотала Хелен. Посмотрела на свои руки, лежащие на холодном камне. Руки вспотели.   
– Подожди, Номер Три, – сказала она, забыв, что уже много лет не называла Галатею по номеру. – Ты мне сейчас говоришь о том, что все эти стены… Все, и даже эта… Изнутри кишат живыми «пробудившимися»?  
Галатея не ответила, только кивнула, слегка хмуря белые брови.  
– Блядь, – прошептала Хелен, чувствуя дрожь в суставах.  
Она видела это четко, как наяву. Как стена под ее ногами начинает дрожать и лопается, рушится одновременно во многих местах, рассыпается кусками, как на город летят осколки битого камня величиной с дом, а из толщи стен одновременно выстреливают сотни щупалец, клешней, когтей, острых лезвий размером с дерево, как на руинах распахиваются сотни алчных пастей, щетинистых и игольчатых спин, и как вокруг мирно спящего города сжимается кольцо из огненно-золотых глаз.  
На мгновение она подумала, что вот-вот обмочится.  
– Хелен, не бойся, – резко сказала Галатея.  
– Я не боюсь.  
– Боишься. Я чувствую твою панику. Не думай о «пробудившихся». Они все время спят. Дремлют. Стены полые изнутри, там лабиринт из ходов, и служители… Служители Культа Стен днем и ночью приглядывают за ними. Следят за системой трубок, по которым еда и вода поступают им прямо в жилы. Следят, чтобы в баках не кончались снотворное зелье и напиток из пилюль. Пилюли, подавляющие йоки, помнишь такие? Мы давали вам фляги с таким напитком на каждую вылазку…  
– Фляги, – повторила Хелен, сжимая кулаки. – Пилюли. Ну да.   
– К тому же, несмотря на пилюли, я вижу малейшее колебание их йоки. Если нам кажется, что кто-то из них ведет себя беспокойнее, чем другие, мы принимаем меры…  
– Меры.  
– Ну да. Увеличиваем дозу. Или наоборот, разрешаем им «пробудиться» и выпустить силу… Если городу грозит опасность… Если титаны подходят к стене… Их встретит особый звон. Ты слышала его.   
– «Уроды» побаиваются «пробудившихся».  
– Верно. На это и был расчет. Любой «пробудившийся», даже самый слабый, способен зараз убить два десятка титанов. Конечно, если он будет в своей боевой форме, а не…  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – перебила ее Хелен.  
Она наклонилась и с долгим протяжным звуком харкнула под ноги.  
– Ты просишь меня не бояться, сестра Латея, но я не могу. Я не могу не бояться ебаной хуеты, которая здесь творится. Меня передергивает даже не от того, что здесь, в этих стенах, заперты фунты живой плоти, которая только и жаждет нажраться чужих кишок, резать, рвать и крушить, меня тошнит от методов, которыми с ней это сделали, потому что…  
– Почему? – с мягкой улыбкой спросила Галатея. Хелен и правда передернуло.  
– Потому что все это мне кое-что напоминает!   
– И что же?   
– Методы Организации, вот что!  
Повисло молчание. Хелен пялилась на коленки Галатеи, обтянутые синим монашеским платьем, и на руки в белых перчатках, лежащие на этих коленях. Галатея терла большим пальцем одной руки о палец другой, глядя бельмами глаз куда-то поверх головы Хелен.  
– Сейчас, наверно, что-то вроде полудня, – не то спросила, не то констатировала она.   
– Ну, – буркнула Хелен.  
– Значит, литургию уже отслужили.   
– Ну.   
– Так смотри внимательней, Номер Двадцать Два. Смотри внимательней, и не говори, что раньше ты не видела.  
Хелен хотела было спросить, куда смотреть, но сдержалась. Встала боком в проеме между зубцов, чтобы одновременно поглядывать и на пустынную площадь в окружении стены Мирии, и на обманчиво-безмятежную Галатею.  
Отсюда, со стены, одинокий кафедральный собор казался просто игрушечкой. Прищурившись, Хелен могла разглядеть крыльцо, массивные двери, колокола на колокольне.  
Вот откуда-то из недр собора на крыльцо вынырнули два человека. Неторопливо пошли через площадь. Отсюда оба смотрелись совсем крошечными, не больше муравьев, но по черноте одежд, развевающихся под порывами ветра, Хелен легко опознала…  
– Священники, – буркнула она. – Святые отцы. Этот ваш Культ Великих Стен… Мне больше нравилось, когда в Рабоне молились божьему сыну, а не военным сооружениям… Напичканным моими бывшими «пробудившимися» соратницами… Тогда ваша вера была как-то веселее…  
Она замолчала.  
Из ворот храма вышло еще несколько человек в черном, не меньше десятка. За ними – еще…  
– Зачем в Рабоне стало так много священников? – спросила Хелен. – И давно ли они носят сплошь черное? Прямо как…  
Галатея, глядя на нее со стены, улыбалась не то сочувственно, не то снисходительно.  
– Денев, – пробормотала Хелен. – Денев знает?  
– До вчерашней ночи – знала далеко не все. Но о многом догадывалась, хоть и помалкивала.  
– Врешь. Денев никогда бы не сделала ничего бесчестного.  
– Что здесь, по-твоему, бесчестно?  
– Да все! – взвизгнула Хелен. – Ты не понимаешь? Значит, ты! Полностью! Ебанулась!


	5. Chapter 5

– Как ты могла!  
– У меня не было выбора.  
– Выбор есть всегда! Они наши враги! Они столько лет измывались над нами… – Хелен задыхалась.  
Перед этим она орала так, что заболели связки.  
– Ты предала все, чего мы достигли! Ты снова отобрала нашу свободу, – Хелен запнулась, подбирая слова. – Ты навесила на нас цепи!   
– Цепи, – Галатея больше не улыбалась. – Цепи – это очень хорошо. Это прямо в точку.  
– О чем ты? – простонала Хелен.   
– Мирия рассказывала, что когда вы втроем разнесли Организацию – она, ты и твоя дорогая Денев – то обнаружили там много всего интересного. Подземные лаборатории. Разных мутантов. И трех асалакамов в цепях.   
– Я их не видела, – огрызнулась Хелен. – Мирия их упокоила. Там были едва живые останки, с которых год за годом срезали плоть для экспериментов, все в трубках и на цепях.   
– Они не всегда были едва живыми, – уверенно сказала Галатея. – Цепи Организации выкованы из того же металла, что и наши мечи, сестра Хелен. Они очень крепкие. Из цепей Организации просто так не выбраться, и «пробудившиеся», подвешенные на них в толще наших стен, это знают. Поэтому эти цепи стали символом нашей защиты, – голос Галатеи окреп, набрал силу и зазвучал, словно колокол. – Как и три стены. Стена Терезы, стена Клариссы, стена Мирии. Поэтому уцелевшие ученые, ставшие новыми священниками Рабоны, носят цепи с символами всех трех стен, поэтому на ежедневной службе мы стоим, сомкнув руки, соединив их друг с другом в локтях, как звенья, и возносим наши молитвы Терезе, Клариссе и Мирии, чтобы наша воля укрепила стены и вера наша стала нам защитой от напастей…  
– Сучка, – сквозь зубы сказала Хелен. Сжала рукоять клеймора.  
Очень, невозможно как хотелось ударить, но…  
После этого всякий разговор прекратился бы, но еще оставались вещи, которые следовало прояснить.  
– Грубо, – сказала Галатея. – И неэффективно. Но я, честно говоря, думала, ты сорвешься раньше. Ты молодец, Хелен. Работаешь над со…  
– Где Денев? – перебила Хелен, пытаясь вогнать сердце в нормальный ритм. – Не важно, знала она или нет. Я заберу ее из этого блядского питомника. Мы как-нибудь перебьемся за порогом Рабоны. Нам много не надо. Подойдет даже пещера на севере.  
Галатея подняла брови, но Хелен уже не могла остановиться.   
Ей казалось – если она замолчит, кусок льда у нее в желудке протает сквозь шов на животе, протечет сквозь одежду прозрачными слезами, и тогда эта сучка поймет и увидит, что ей, Хелен…  
– Страшно, – мягко сказала Галатея. – Тебе страшно, Хелен. Ты боишься за Денев.  
Хелен не выдержала.  
Галатея молниеносно оказалась на ногах и перепрыгнула на другой зубец. Лезвие выбило из того места, где она только что сидела, искры и каменную крошку.  
– Сука, – повторила Хелен, тяжело дыша. Посмотрела на меч в своей правой руке с обидой и непониманием.   
Галатея спрыгнула на пол. Рассмеялась сухо и невесело, словно посыпались мелкие камешки.  
– Денев тоже опасалась за твою безопасность. Она знала, что ты, как более непокорная, несдержанная и менее сильная, будешь менее ценным кандидатом для выполнения новой миссии и более вероятным – на роль заложницы. Поэтому она тебя опередила. Ее отвезли в третий округ. Сейчас она в одном из подземных казематов. С ней все в порядке – она невредима и спит.  
– Заложница?!  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу вас двоих спокойно вить гнездо на севере, когда человечество заперто в стенах Рабоны и ему ежедневно грозит гибель?  
– Заложница! – повторила Хелен и еще раз рубанула наотмашь. Галатея отклонилась назад. Лезвие клеймора срезало у нее несколько выбившихся из-под платка волос.   
– Я уважила ее желание. Хотя, признаю, мне хотелось поступить по-своему. С тобой было бы легче справиться, особенно когда ты наелась пирожных.  
Хелен закричала.   
Она кричала так долго и громко, что ей казалось, еще вот-вот – и ее крик поднимет мертвецов с того света, выкосит шатающихся под наружной стеной «уродов», проломит кирпич и камень и нахуй обрушит их на этот проклятый город.  
Под конец Хелен выматерилась – грязно и отчаянно. И помчалась наносить быстрые частые удары, тесня Галатею вдоль стены. Галатея уворачивалась. Приседала. Отклонялась. Ускользала.  
У нее даже не было меча, и от этого было особенно горько.  
– Пилюли, да? – наконец произнесла Хелен, останавливаясь и тяжело дыша. – Пилюли, подавляющие йоки. И тогда, в пирожных, и сейчас… Чай?  
– Чай.  
– Я не поняла, – Хелен сплюнула ей под ноги. – Правда, не поняла. Мы так часто пили эти пилюли по твоему настоянию, когда выслеживали последних прячущихся «пробудившихся», что я просто привыкла к ощущению нестабильности йоки. Поэтому я сейчас и не могу открутить тебе башку. Ты, наверно, потешаешься надо мной. Смеешься?  
– Нет, – Галатея крутанулась, уходя из-под удара в живот. – Нет, вовсе нет, Хелен. Вы с Денев этого не заслуживаете. За десять лет вы добыли нам больше «пробудившихся», чем все остальные, вместе взятые…  
– Остальные, – выдохнула Хелен.  
– А уж сколько вы за это время убили титанов… Без счета. Я всегда говорила и слугам стен, и страже, и горожанам, что вы самые верные воины святого города. Оружие человечества.  
– Оружие, – Хелен чувствовала, что лишенные йоки руки начали уставать. Черт знает, почему, когда-то давно они здорово натренировались сражаться вообще без всякой йоки. Должно быть, в чайном напитке святой сестры был какой-то особый состав.  
– …безмозглое бесправное оружие. Железяки с сиськами. Как и раньше!  
Стена была без всяких там смотровых башенок, выступов, укреплений. Ей было не к чему прижать эту сучку. Хелен устало подумала, что танец на стене может длиться бесконечно. И остановилась, тяжело дыша.  
– Кстати, – Хелен оперлась на зубец. – Сколько именно «пробудившихся» ты замуровала? Мне просто надо знать… Сколько тварей необходимо, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности?

– Сложный вопрос, – Галатея перестала отступать. Тоже, наверное, начала уставать. – Правда, сложный. Видишь ли, численность «пробудившихся» нестабильна. Они, понимаешь ли, гибнут… Время от времени.  
– От чего?  
– От разных причин. Стена Клариссы чаще всего страдает от титанов. Удивлена? Это так. Ты думаешь, вчерашний эпизод был единственным? Если бы. Ее часто прорывают. Находящиеся там… экземпляры хорошо защищаются, но иногда повреждения оказываются слишком сильны. Проще говоря, иногда «пробудившегося», оказавшегося в зоне пролома, сжирают. И тогда нам приходится спешно искать замену.   
– «Пробудившиеся» из стены Терезы самые непокорные. У них чаще всего бывают всплески активности, иногда они прорывают стену… И, как правило, вцепляются друг в друга. А «пробудившиеся» из стены Мирии… Их почти ничего не тревожит, и йоки их едва тлеет. Они спят, все время спят… Так глубоко, что перестают дышать. Даже сейчас их не беспокоит наша драка.  
Хелен содрогнулась.  
– Неужели такое удается держать в тайне, – прошептала она. – Стена выглядит нерушимой!  
– В городе самые лучшие мастера.   
– Но я вообще никогда не слышала о прорывах!  
– Значит, – голос Галатеи перестал быть обманчиво-доброжелательным и стал очень холодным, – ты о них и не спрашивала. В городе нет человека, который бы не знал об этом. Тебя это просто никогда не интересовало, Хелен, Двадцать Вторая. Тебя и Денев. Наверно, вы не могли бы сказать, как вообще возникли великие стены, кто и когда спроектировал их, кто построил… Сколько человеческих сил было вложено, сколько крови пролито на камень. Рабона всегда волновала тебя лишь как место, где можно уютно поваляться в постели, выпить пива и пожрать «особых» рабонских колбасок.   
Хелен почувствовала, как ее щеки горят, словно по ним прошлись теркой.  
– Это неправда! – проорала она, смутно осознавая, что отчасти Галатея угадала. – Мы действительно редко возвращались в Святой город… Но лишь потому, что все время сражались! Убивали чудовищ! Охотились, мать твою! Сперва на простых йома, потом на «пробудившихся», потом на титанов и, наконец, снова на «пробудившихся»!  
– Это так, – кивнула Галатея. – Потому что охота волновала вас больше. Охота, месть за Мирию и других, и еще Денев. Вот и все, что тебя интересовало, Хелен.  
– А ты, – прохрипела Хелен, – ты, значит, местью за Мирию уже не интересуешься?! А мне казалось… А мне-то казалось, что вы были довольно близки!  
– Не интересуюсь, – сухо сказала Галатея. – Местью – нет. Мирия здорово облажалась. Почему ты в такой ярости? Это правда. Мирия, по итогам, так и не сделала ничего полезного. Она собиралась уничтожить Организацию, но успокоилась, как только отрубила голову ее Главе, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Она отпустила шпиона асалакамов, и он привел флот, с палуб которого на земли острова согнали титанов. Мирия, в конце концов, обещала очистить эти земли от йома и «пробудившихся»… И пала в первой же стычке с титанами, а вместе с ней – большинство девочек. А мне остался вот этот город – все, что осталось от населения острова. Я бы много всего хотела высказать Мирии в лицо. Как была идеалисткой и мечтательницей, так и…  
– Не говори так о Мирии! – заорала Хелен. – Не смей!  
Ветер сушил ей губы и выжимал слезы из глаз.  
– Ну-ну, – сказала Латея.  
А потом невидимым быстрым движением оказалась у Хелен за спиной. Завела локоть ей под горло, запрокидывая ее голову. Хелен захрипела, заскребла руку Галатеи, пытаясь высвободиться.  
– Слушай меня, Номер Двадцать Два, – сказала ей в ухо сестра Латея. – Слушай меня так внимательно, словно от этого зависит жизнь Денев. Слушай: ты сегодня же покинешь стены Рабоны. Ты уйдешь одна и отправишься на запад. Там, на западе, ты найдешь «пробудившуюся», которую сейчас называли бы владычицей запада, если бы на западе, кроме «уродов» остался хоть кто-то, кем можно было бы править. Из тех, кого я посылала к ней, выживших не осталось, потому что она неуловима, хитра и опасна, а еще очень голодна и несчастна. И ты доставишь эту «пробудившуюся» в Рабону, но без пилюль и без насилия. Ты найдешь слова, чтобы уговорить ее прибыть сюда не как жертва, но как гость. И тогда, Хелен, Двадцать Вторая, ты получишь назад свою дорогую Денев.  
Хелен попыталась перекинуть ее через себя, но руки сестры Латеи держали ее железным захватом.  
– Мне нужна эта «пробудившаяся», нужна, чтобы спасти город. Сильнее ее на острове сейчас никого нет. Это твое задание, твоя миссия. Хочешь знать, почему я решила поручить ее одной из вас? Тебе или Денев?  
Хелен отчаянно замотала головой: «Нет, нет, не хочу», но Галатея безжалостно договорила:  
– Потому что я уверена, что только одна из вас может справиться. В конце концов, вы всегда прекрасно ладили с Мирией. 

– Чушь, – прохрипела Хелен. – Мирия мертва. Ты сама говорила…   
– Я сказала вам то, что было удобно мне. Мирия жива. «Пробудилась» в том, самом первом, самом страшном бою на восточном побережье, куда причалили чужие корабли, и, в тоске от случившегося, в одиночку ушла куда-то на запад. Я сразу узнала это, по ее ауре. Она могла бы вернуться, еще раз попробовать собрать остатки воительниц… Я посылала ей письма. Ни одна из моих посланниц не вернулась.  
– Это враки, – сказала Хелен, ослабевая. – Ты брешешь. Ты знаешь, что нас с Денев не было в том бою, потому что…  
– Потому что вы наслаждались играми в бабскую семью где-то на юге и знать не знали ни про каких титанов. Они дошли до вас позже. К тому времени земли острова уже неуловимо изменились. На них стало гораздо меньше… всех. Йома, воительниц и людей. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что тела Мирии так и не нашли.  
– Тела?! – Хелен с новыми силами рванулась из рук Галатеи, удачно наступила ей на ногу, врезала локтем под ребро. – Ты, дура слепая! Ты просто ни разу не видела… Не знаешь…  
Она в подробностях помнила, как впервые увидела неторопливо рысившего между деревьев титана, приближающегося к человеческой деревне. Помнила первый бой с этими новыми странными противниками, отвратительными и до ужаса напоминающими людей. И помнила, как они с Денев впервые стояли посреди степи над дымящейся кучей полупереваренных рук и ног, обгрызанных человеческих торсов, вывалившихся из разорванных чрев внутренностей – титаны отрыгивали сожранное назад, словно пьяные в зюзю, переблевавшиеся мужики…  
– Там невозможно разобрать, где чье…  
– Хелен, – руки Галатеи то обнимали ее почти по-отечески, то давили на горло так, что глаза застилало красной пеленой. – Это бессмысленный спор. Ты все поймешь, когда увидишь ее… Мне нужна Мирия. Ее сила, ее ум, ее дурацкая вера в идеалы. Без нее мне не справиться.  
– Хорошо, – прошептала Хелен. – Хорошо. Я поняла. Отпусти Денев, мы отправимся за Мирией вместе… Ты же видишь, как я слаба, ты же видишь, что я не справлюсь…  
«Отпусти, сумасшедшая сука.»  
– Отпускаю, – как издалека донесся до нее шепот Латеи.  
Руки, державшие Хелен, разжались.  
Хелен тяжело плюхнулась на колени. Схватилась за шею, обернулась.  
Галатея стояла над ней. Платок с ее головы свалился, волосы растрепались, синее платье надувалось ветром и раскачивалось вокруг фигуры святой сестры, будто колокол. Лицо Латеи выглядело одухотворенным, будто она читала проповедь на службе.   
По бескрайнему небу, раскинувшемуся над святым городом и тремя его стенами, плыли облака.  
– Отпускаю, – повторила она. – Но только тебя одну. Денев остается здесь, как порука твоей верности. Она сама так сказала. Приведи Мирию – или святой город обретет новую «пробудившуюся» другим путем. Тогда в стене, как ты понимаешь, окажется Денев.   
– Денев так сказала? – Хелен почувствовала, как по лицу против воли разъезжается безумная ухмылка. – Она тебя наебала. «Пробудить» Денев почти невозможно; что бы ты с ней ни делала, как бы ни пытала, она будет терпеть и регенерировать… Или умрет.  
– Да? – Галатея вскинула белые брови. – Ну, значит, умрет.  
С последним словом кулак Хелен с хрустом ударил в ее лицо. Еще. И еще.  
Галатею отбросило спиной на зубец. Она сползла по нему вниз. Потрогала рот и нос, прижала запястье к скуле.   
– Я знала, что ты это сделаешь, – без улыбки сказала она. – Выпустишь пар. Я тоже хорошо регенерирую.  
– Я сделаю не только это, сестра Латея, – ответила Хелен, сжимая кулаки. – Я дождусь, когда истекут двенадцать часов после твоего сраного чая, и твой мерзостный город получит свою «пробудившуюся». Но уж я-то на цепь не полезу. Я здесь камня на камне не оставлю. Обещаю.  
– Что ж, один из святых отцов предвидел такой результат. Ты можешь попытаться… Но тогда Денев убьют раньше.  
– Я тебя со стены сброшу, – очень тихо сказала Хелен.   
Что-то острое кольнуло ей под лопатку. Она повернула голову.   
За спиной у нее стоял отряд стражи, и не меньше десятка мечей и копий было нацелено ей в спину.  
– Ты же сказал, что вы не поднимаетесь на эту стену? – устало спросила Хелен.  
– Я соврал, госпожа, – примирительно улыбнулся их предводитель.  
– Не делай глупостей прямо сейчас, Хелен, – сказала Галатея, и от участия в ее голосе Хелен захотелось завыть. – Подумай хорошо, взвесь все за и против. Ничего непоправимого пока не произошло. Денев огорчилась бы, узнав, что ты приняла неправильное решение и погибла. Она ведь решилась практически добровольно. Выслушала меня и согласились… Это наша особенность, Хелен. Мы жертвуем чем-то ради того, что любим. Если у нас больше нет ничего, значит, мы жертвуем собой.  
– Ну а ты, сестра Латея, – с Хелен с трудом могла говорить. – Чем ты пожертвовала? Своей совестью? Своей человечностью? Зачем тебе Мирия? Посадишь ее в стену и будешь иногда навещать, гладить рукой по холодному камню и прижиматься к стене? Или ты планируешь сделать ее своей королевой, хозяйкой Рабоны, посадить на алтарь и кормить человеческим мясом? Можешь не отвечать мне сейчас, сестра Галатея, помешавшаяся от одиночества, ответственности и от любви. Подумай хорошо, взвесь за и против. У тебя будет время, пока я дойду до земель запада и обратно. Если Мирия не выдерет мне кишки сразу, я постараюсь все хорошо донести до нее. И тогда не удивляйся, если, войдя однажды в Рабону, она первым делом оторвет тебе башку и выбросит за ворота.

«Ненавижу, – в каком-то оцепенении думала Хелен. – Ненавижу. Господи, как я всех вас ненавижу».  
Она шла по центральной улице, и солнце светило ей в спину, немилосердно жаря через теплый черный плащ, а вокруг Хелен рукоплескала Рабона. Если не все, то половина жителей округа Клариссы высыпала на улицу, встала в дверях и высунулась в раскрытые навстречу весеннему ветру окна: город провожал знаменитую воительницу на задание. Женщины махали ей чепчиками. Мужчины подсаживали на плечи детей. Мальчишки бежали рядом, громко обсуждая, какой здоровый у Хелен меч и как здорово она рубит им титанов. Звонарь на колокольне разгонял в воздухе праздничный перезвон.  
В каждой луже на мостовой отражалось ярко-синее небо. Через него как раз летел косяк уток.  
Хелен хотелось плакать. Колокол звонил, как в насмешку.  
– Лицемерные говнюки, – буркнула она под нос.  
– Потише, госпожа, – в полголоса отозвался сбоку командир городской стражи. Духовными отцами города было решено, что до наружных ворот Хелен будет сопровождать целый отряд. Он и сопровождал – стража в полных доспехах с мечами наголо маршировала справа и слева, на тот случай, видимо, если Хелен против своего слова все-таки решит отрастить щупальца. Хелен не знала, что Латея сказала горожанам, но смотрелось это все очень внушительно.  
– В жопу иди.  
– Горожане любят вас, – с укором сказал командир, и Хелен чуть не завернула матом. Посмотрела в счастливые взволнованные лица бегущих по тротуару пацанов и передернула плечом.   
Может, они и любят.   
Взгляд выхватил из толпы знакомое лицо: девчонка в мальчишечьих тряпках, по лицу будто кто-то разбрызгал полную кисть рыжей краски. Поверх куртки небрежно повешен засаленный фартук. Девчонка махнула ей длинной поварешкой.   
– Как же ее зовут? – вдруг спросила себя Хелен, и видно, спросила вслух, потому что идущий сбоку солдат поймал ее взгляд и сказал:   
– Это Имир, приблуда из «наружных». Сиротка. Сиротки кухарю нашему помогают. Развозят обеды.  
– Я вроде видела ее в среднем округе, – вяло удивилась Хелен. – Я думала, из округа в округ просто так не попадешь… А она шарится туда-сюда?  
– Так она ж кухарская, – пожал плечами солдат. – Все, кто при страже, пропуск имеют.  
Хелен пожала плечами, теряя к нему интерес.  
Они дошли до ворот. Здесь народу было поменьше, но Хелен скрипнула зубами – в нескольких шагах от спешно отреставрированной после пролома двери маячила статная фигура Латеи, а рядом с ней – еще две, невысокие, черные, скрывшие лица под глухими капюшонами.  
Хелен не сомневалась, что, откинь они капюшон, она увидела бы бритые черепа и характерно деформированные рожи «лабораторных крыс», бывших младших чинов из Организации.  
«Добрый боженька сраного рабонского города, – подумала она, стараясь пройти мимо них побыстрее. – Сделай так, чтобы эти суки сейчас не сказали мне ни одного, прямо-таки ни единого слова, потому что тогда я не выдержу, и… А я не должна. Мне надо вернуться к Денев».  
Стараясь отвлечься, она зашарила глазами по тающей толпе зевак, провожавших ее, да так и окаменела.  
Она увидела еще одну девочку.  
Девочка со светлыми волосами, большеглазая и хорошенькая, сидела на тумбе, скромно сложив руки на коленях, и приветливо улыбалась Хелен. Подняла руку и помахала ей. На ней тоже был лихо повязанный кухонный фартук.  
За свою жизнь Хелен видела уйму девочек, большей частью – светловолосых, но это лицо, с добрым и в то же время не детским взглядом она помнила слишком хорошо. Как и фигурку, беспомощно повисшую в кулаке «урода», бешеными прыжками удирающего через залежи снегов Альфонсо.   
Девочку обнимала вторая – постарше, и в ее длинных темных глазах и широкой белозубой улыбке на забрызганном веснушками лице сейчас точно не было ничего детского.   
Встретившись с Хелен глазами, темноволосая Имир ухмыльнулась, снова кивнула и быстрым движением выставила перед собой два растопыренных пальца – указательный и средний. После чего шепнула что-то подруге, та спрыгнула с тумбы и обе они растворились в толпе.   
«Вдвоем», – подумала Хелен, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.   
Все-таки вдвоем.  
Как одна человеческая девочка могла добраться до Рабоны быстрее клеймор? Как и когда к ней могла присоединиться сгинувшая вторая?  
Отпускают ли «уроды» за просто так своих жертв?   
Как они множатся, как плодятся, есть ли у них слабые места, привязанности, болевые точки, что-то, что делало бы их хоть капельку более… человечными?  
– Галатея! – пронзительно крикнула Хелен, разворачиваясь.  
Сопровождающий ее отряд сбился с ноги и замялся.  
Сестра Латея быстро приблизилась. Она выглядела недовольной и настороженной.  
– Только не говори, что ты передумала и хочешь устроить показательный поединок, – тихо сказала она. – Я тебя сразу же уничтожу.  
– Я… – Хелен задумалась. Задрала голову, смерила взглядом головокружительную высоту нависающей над ними стены.   
Был ли у нее долг перед человечеством?  
– Я просто хотела тебя предупредить, – сказала она, тряхнув головой. – Будь осторожна, сестра. Не обижай Денев, пока я не вернусь. Может статься, она будет единственной, кто станет защищать тебя, если однажды, когда зазвонит колокол, ты не найдешь в своем городе настоящих людей, а в темноте вокруг тебя будут только широкие улыбки титанов.   
И, пройдя мимо озадаченной Галатеи, Хелен решительно шагнула в двери, ведущие за пределы оплота человечества.

Конец.


End file.
